Till Death
by Laura Elizabeth
Summary: I'm still receiving reviews for this, so I won't take it down. In all honesty, I have lost all interest for anything Twilight related, so I'm not sure this story will get finished. I apologize for this. I may finish it eventually, but it will remain as is for now. If you stumble upon this and would like to know how it ends, feel free to message me. Again, I'm sorry.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own anything from or associated with Twilight by the absolute genius Stephenie Meyer, though I think we all wish we could own Edward. However, this is an original plot and the thoughts are mine so please respect that. Thanks for reading and I hope you enjoy! R&R – Laura

A/N: This is just a little idea I had that I'm working on developing into a story. I know this chapter is really short, I'll try to make up for that in chapter 2. By the way, if you're interested in reading one of my original works about vampires, you should read The Existence at 1- Perfect

The music was playing, droning out a slow sappy tune, but I couldn't hear anything. All I could hear was my heart hammering in my chest, my uneven breathing, and his beautiful melodic voice low in my ear. I hung onto every word he said as we danced. He held me close, so dangerously close, I could count the flecks of gold in his unbelievably gorgeous eyes.

A part of me knew what was happening, what was real, but the other part of me, the part that was completely doubtful wondered if I was ever going to wake up from this amazing dream. I had to keep reminding myself that Edward was indeed real, and at the same time, definitely surreal. He was so perfect it was unnatural, which only made sense because as he whirled me past Alice he flashed her a toothy grin and his razor sharp, gleaming white teeth showed. Yes, I reminded myself, no human could ever be so breathtaking. His icy fingertips brushed across my cheek, wiping a stray curl away from my face. I found myself lost in his honey eyes.

I hadn't even realized we were still moving, in fact as far as I was concerned time had stopped a long time ago. We were totally absorbed in each other. I could tell he was about to say something to me, but just as his mouth was by my ear ready to whisper, a terrible shrieking erupted from the microphone at the front of the room.

"Students, this will be he final song."

Groans echoed around the room. I sighed with relief. No more humiliation since I couldn't dance to save my life. Edward eyed me curiously.

"You want to leave." It occurred to me that wasn't a question.

I gave a weak smile. "Yes."

He gave his infamous, heart stopping, crooked smile knowing it was my escape attempt. "Well there's always senior prom."

I cut my eyes at him trying to muster up the meanest look I could. His half smile evened out into a wide grin.

"Let's go."

He wrapped his arm around my waist and helped me hobble out of the gym's double doors. Once outside in the crisp, spring, night air, he swiftly picked me up and carried me to his car. We drove away in silence, each of s lost in our own thoughts. Finally he spoke.

"Thank you."

I looked bewildered at him and at the same time, tried my hardest not to fixate on the speedometer, which was inching it's way over one hundred.

"For what?"

"For letting me enjoy watching you be human tonight."

"Well I'm glad you enjoyed it," I said a bit sharply.

"Aw don't be so bitter." He chuckled. "When that cast comes off I'll teach you how to dance."

I rather liked the idea of Edward teaching me how to dance, but the thought of embarrassing myself more than I already had in front of him made me reconsider.

I raised an eyebrow at the thought. "I honestly don't think I'm teachable. I might end up breaking the other leg."

"Oh on the contrary love, I am an excellent teacher, and would never let you break the other leg."

I laughed. He looked over at me, his golden eyes smoldering.

He spoke quite seductively. "Trust me Bella." He took my hand in his.

I spoke quietly. "Edward as much as you don't want to hear it, I would trust you with my life."

He fell silent for a moment and his voice suddenly took on a cold edge. "Let's not discuss that right now." He looked at me with an underlying sadness in his eyes, "Please Bella?"

I nodded my head. Maybe not tonight, but eventually we needed to talk about it. Before I even had time to realize it, I was once again in Edward's arms being carried to my front door. Once inside, Charlie greeted us looking half-asleep and didn't protest when Edward bent down lightly kissed me goodnight. Charlie helped me stumble up the stairs and then departed for his bedroom, not even bothering to interrogate me about my evening.

I flicked the light on in my room and looked to see Edward sitting on my bed, already changed, and pulling at the loose threads of my bed quilt. It had only been a few minutes since he had left me at the front door. He had become increasingly fast at going home and coming back. I smiled at his appearance. His usually perfect hair looked slightly windblown. I stared at him with a dazed expression.

"What?"

"Fastest time yet."

He smiled. "I do try."

I sat down next to him and began pulling at the ribbon of my stiletto heel. I sighed as it slid off my foot and the pain ceased. I stood back up and reached behind me to tug at the zipper of my dress. I felt his cool hands brush mine away and start to unzip it. I could feel the red warmth creeping into my cheeks. He stopped halfway down my back and cleared his throat. The awkwardness between us was enormous. I muttered a thank you, picked up my pajamas from my dresser, and trudged my way to the bathroom.

I stared at the person in the mirror still unsure if it was actually me I was looking at. She looked elegant, graceful, definitely everything I was not. I took my hair down, letting my chocolate curls cascade down my back. Being after midnight, I had decided that it was too late to take a shower, and settled on washing the makeup off my face instead. I changed quickly into my pajamas, almost falling over in my moment of hurrying. I brushed my teeth briskly and began to make my way back to my room. I found Edward laying stretched out on my bed with his arms crossed over his chest. He raised his head and took in my appearance, a smile gleaming on his face.

He did his best Dracula impersonation. "Come into my lair my dear."

"You're real funny."

"Yes," he said still in his cheesy accent. His voice suddenly switched back to normal, and all seriousness came flooding back. "By the way, you look amazing."

"Shut up." I smiled as I felt my face grow hot.

"You're welcome."

I laid down next to him resting my head on his chest. I breathed, inhaling as much of his magnificent scent as I could. He ran his fingers through my hair, tugging playfully at one of my curls. He laughed as it sprung back into place.

I mused at the thought of me in hot rollers. "Remind me to thank Alice for helping me."

He laughed again. "Yes."

In a flash he was up flicking off the light and back in bed pulling me under the covers. He tilted my chin upwards and met my lips passionately. I rested my head once again on his chest and closed my eyes. His cool arms embraced me, and he began to trace soothing circles with his fingers on my back. How perfect this very moment was. I truly wished that time would just freeze and I could revel in this moment forever. As I began to drift to sleep his arms tightened around me and I could feel his cool breath against my ear. Very softly he whispered.

"Goodnight Bella. I love you."


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own anything that has anything to do with Twilight (that's Stephenie Meyer), though owning Edward would be nice wouldn't it? However, these are my original thoughts and I hope that you can respect that.

A/N: Thanks to all of my wonderful reviewers! You guys keep me writing! Here's my chapter 2-Laura

Very Important!- This chapter takes place way after promon the last day of summer break. I just thought I should let you know to escape confusion since I haven't written any kind of transition yet. Well i hope you enjoy!

Chapter 2- The Dream

It was dark, pitch black, and I was terrified. I couldn't move, couldn't feel my body, and I was gasping for air. I tied to call for him, but something stopped me. There was something thick, heavy, and as dry as cotton in my mouth. I was struggling to say something, anything to get his attention. I needed to tell him he was hurting me. He was so close I could have touched him. I found that I wasn't gasping anymore. No, I was suffocating. I couldn't breathe. I was slipping further away, but in the distance I could hear laughter. Manic deranged laughter. I felt a shudder run through my body.

My eyes snapped open and adjusted to the night. Silence filled the room. He was gone, nowhere to be seen, and the room had taken on an eerie feeling. And then I heard it. That horrible laughter was coming from within my room. I pulled the covers up to my eyes trying to convince myself my ears were deceiving me. The laughter stopped abruptly.

"No." I whimpered. "It's not real." I shut my eyes. All of a sudden a blowing force pushed something to my face. It was a pillow. I was being smothered. I struggled, kicking my legs vigorously, but something pinned my body down. I struggled once again, determined to fight. Harder. It was being pressed harder to my face. Black dots began to dance in front of my eyes as I grappled to remain conscious.

"No." My voice was muffled. "No." I said it once more, this time louder. I began to notice a faint ringing in my ears. I began to feel an odd sensation. A touch as cold as ice pricked the skin of my cheeks. I fought against it, trying to push it away. There was no use. It was an iron grasp. I noticed a noise. It sounded like a soft rushing wind. It was the kind that was light, but strong enough to rustle the curtains.

"Shhh… " It was surprisingly soothing. My struggles eased as he spoke to me. "Bella it's ok. Calm down."

I obeyed the faraway voice, feeling it was safe to do so. I could somewhat breathe now that nothing heavy was covering my face. I opened my eyes to say an angel's face hovering inches above mine. The worry of his golden stare burned into me. His hand delicately reached up and brushed across my face. That's when I realized I was crying. Tears flowed down my face freely, mixing with the sheen of perspiration and soaking my shirt. I looked up at him gasping, taking sharp intakes of air between sobs.

He pulled me into his lap and encircled me with his arms, rocking me back and forth as if I was a child. I rested my head against his shoulder and tried to regulate my breathing. I sniffled and tired to speak to him.

"Edward?"

"Shhh…" He rested a finger against my lips to silence me. "You were having a nightmare."

I nodded, burying my face in his chest.

"Tell me."

My voice was muffled against his shirt. "I was being suffocated." I exhaled a shaky breath. He bent down and gently pressed his cold lips to my forehead.

"It was just a dream."

My voice broke and I felt a shiver run through my body. "It felt so real."

He gingerly turned my body towards his so that we were sitting face to face. He spoke quietly to me, almost in a whisper, and in the most sincere voice I had ever heard.

"Isabella, I promise you that I will _never_ let anything or anyone hurt you."

I nodded as he tucked a strand of hair behind my ear. I curled up in the safety of his arms, feeling drowsiness wash over me. My eyelids soon grew too heavy and I drifted to sleep.

I woke to the sound of rain thrashing itself against the windows. I had slept uninterrupted by dreams for the rest of the night. Edward's arms were still wrapped around me protectively. When he noticed I was awake he smiled.

"Good morning."

"Where's Charlie?"

"Work called. He left a few hours ago."

I sat up feeling the strain and ache of my tired body. "What time is it?"

"Almost noon." His voice took on a more concerned tone. "How are you feeling?"

"I'm fine. After all, it was just a dream."

He held a steady gaze with mine. "Are you sure you're alright? You seemed pretty shaken up."

I ran my fingers through my hair and gave a weak smile. "I'm ok. I swear." In the recent months I had become quite accustomed to lying, but the look on Edward's face told me he saw right through my fabrication. I hated lying to him, but I didn't want him to obsess over a dream. Amazingly, he said nothing. Maybe I had just been overreacting. He sighed quietly and walked towards the window, looking out of it.

"I don't like that you feel you need to keep things from me Bella."

I spoke too soon. "Edward." I hadn't realized how hoarse my voice was. "I'm not keeping anything from you. I had a bad dream that's it. I really am fine." I slid off my bed and inched towards him. Without speaking I kissed him. He raised and eyebrow at me. I gave him a huge grin in return. "See? Perfectly fine." He couldn't help but smile at my enthusiasm. Even if he didn't quite believe me, he gave in on trying to force it out of me. I wasn't about to tell him the horrors of my grotesque nightmare. There was no need to make him worry more than he already did. His words broke my concentration.

"Get ready."

I looked at him puzzled and surprised by his spontaneity. "Where're we going?"

"You'll see. Just get ready. I'll be downstairs." With that he exited my room and headed down the stairs, leaving me to wonder what he had in store for today.

I grabbed my things and headed towards the bathroom, still trying to get used to the absence of my cast. It felt surprisingly awkward to have it off, like my leg was weak, and could snap again at any given moment. Or maybe I was just paranoid.

I stared in the mirror at the mess that was supposed to be my hair. I dragged a brush through it fighting fervently, not willing to give in. After several painstaking minutes I lost the battle and tossed my hair into a ponytail. I dressed quickly, wearing jeans, a T-shirt, and tennis shoes. I couldn't be too sure where we were going, so I was playing it safe. I practically ran down the stairs, expecting Edward to be at the bottom waiting for me, but he was nowhere in sight.

"Edward?" There was no answer. I walked through the kitchen and rounded my way into the living room. "Edward?" Just as I spoke his name his cool hands reached behind me to cover my eyes, causing me to jump. I could feel him pulling something out of his pocket. Scratchy fabric pressed against my face, blocking out my eyesight. "You're blindfolding me?"

"If I didn't it would ruin the surprise. Plus I'm pretty sure if you knew where we were going you wouldn't want to go. I want the last day of summer vacation to be perfect."

"You've had this planned for a while huh?"

He chuckled. I could hear the smile in his answer. "You have no idea."

With that he picked me up and threw me over his shoulder. I kicked my legs in protest, but I was no match for Edward. He simply ignored me, his laughter increasing with every complaint I gave.

"Are we driving?"

He chuckled again. "No."

I felt a sudden wave of anxiety wash over me. We were going to travel his way, or rather Edward was and I was going to cling to him for dear life. That quite possibly might have been part of the reason he blindfolded me.

I could tell we were outside now, the rain had ceased to nothing but a light mist that was grazing my skin. I knew that we were moving when I felt the wind whipping against my face. I moaned in refute, the rain stinging my cheeks with our speed. Edward laughed.

"Come on now Bella, stop whining." He made no attempt to hide the amusement in his voice.

I knew only a few seconds had gone by before he put me back on the ground. I tried to steady myself with my head still spinning. The blindfold had helped somewhat, though I had still squeezed my eyes shut tightly in instinct. Edward's glacial hand grasped mine tightly. He began to lead me somewhere. He pulled at my hand almost childlike with anticipation.

Like a disobedient puppy, I hesitated at moving when I felt something crunch under my feet. Edward stopped.

"Honestly Bella. I'm not going to let you trip and fall on your face." I could hear laughter being suppressed in his voice. He was enjoying this way too much.

"Well that's reassuring," I grumbled as I complied and moved my feet.

I heard the creak of a door. Warmth surrounded me and the rain had disappeared. Suddenly a soft, slow melody filled the room.

"Where are we?"

"Why don't you see for yourself?"

I reached behind my head and peeled off the blindfold. My eyes widened as I recognized my surroundings.

"Your basement."

"Yes." He smiled that mischievous crooked smile. He placed a hand on my waist, his cold fingers curling around to the small of my back.

"What?"

"Bella I said I was going to teach you how to dance. I'm not going to go back on my word."

I stared at him in horror. My voice came out sounding very small. "I sort of thought you might have been joking about that."

He smiled jubilantly. "Well aren't you just brimming with enthusiasm?"

I groaned. He pulled me into him so that our faces were so close together our lips were touching.

"Trust me, I won't let you embarrass yourself."

"You promise?"

He smiled devilishly. "Bella, as much as I love seeing you blush, I promise."

He held out his hand, his devilish smile turning sincere.

"Mademoiselle, would you be so kind as to honor me with a dance?"


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3- Not Just Human drama

I watched my feet move clumsily underneath me. I counted. Six. I held my breath waiting for his reaction. I had stepped on his feet six times already. He tilted my chin upwards so our eyes met.

"Stop worrying. Just look at me." He smiled. "I'm practically invincible Bella, I could care less if you step on my feet." I felt my face immediately grow warm. I decided to change the subject.

"Who taught you how to dance?"

He chuckled. "Esme. She said that it would come in handy when I meet a girl." He winked at me.

"Oh really? Have you met her yet?"

"Well there is this one girl. She's amazing, unlike anyone I've ever met. I'm absolutely in love with her.

"Really? Do I know her?"

"I think so. You see she's about your height, and she looks very similar to you, but she told me she couldn't dance. And from what I've seen you can-"

"Only with your help."

"Oh so you are her?"

"Well I certainly hope so."

He leaned in and inhaled. "Yes, definitely her."

I smiled as I noted the change in the beat of the music. "Is this a waltz?"

"Ah, yes. A traditional waltz is done like this." He pushed me away holding about a foot of space between us, it felt incredibly awkward. He smiled wickedly. "But I got bored with this." He pulled me into him to where our bodies were touching and adjusted his hand position.

I raised an eyebrow. "Like to shake things up a bit?"

"Oh yes. I've been known to be a little bit of a rebel from time to time."

"How so?"

His eyes grew fierce. "Maybe I'll have to show you sometime."

"I'd like that." I bit my lip in contemplation. "What other kinds of dances do you know?"

His eyes lit up. "I could teach you how to swing dance."

His expression changed as he noticed the horror sprawled across my face.

"Or not."

"What about modern dance?"

He laughed. "Disco?"

I thought I was going to explode with laughter. "No I'm talking about modern as in now. Twenty-first century modern."

He scoffed. "Bella I would hardly call rocking back and forth or hormone driven teenagers groping each other dancing."

"I see your point." I began to grow slightly dizzy with our circular motion. "I think maybe we should take a break, I'm getting a little woozy."

We stopped moving. He spoke in a falsely serious tone. "Yes, well I'd have to say you're an excellent student when it comes to effort, but I think you should stay after school for tutoring."

"What kind of tutoring?" I sauntered closer to him.

"Hmm… I was thinking one on one." A smile played on the corner of his lips.

"Sounds good to me Mr. Cullen." I wrapped my arms around his neck. He kissed me with an intensity that I had never felt before. It took me by surprise and a feeling of panic coursed through me. I had realized I couldn't breathe. I pushed him away taking a sharp gasp of air.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing." I pressed the palms of my hands to my forehead as the first pain of a headache exploded in my skull.

"Bella? Please don't lie to me. Tell me what's the matter."

I could feel tears welling up in my eyes. I struggled to hold them back but they seemed to have a mind of their own. I tried feverishly to wipe them away with the back of my hands but before I could do so, his hands were around my wrists.

"Bella." His eyes were so concerned, so pleading. I crumpled into a heap on the floor. Instead of picking me up he slid down the wall and sat next to me. I shook slightly as I tried to suppress my crying. He slid an arm around me and remained completely silent. I drew my knees up to my chest and laid my head on them.

"I don't know what's wrong with me Edward."

"Does this have to do with that dream?"

"Yea." I exhaled a heavy sigh. He eyed me incredulously.

"This isn't the first time you've had this dream, is it?"

When I answered him my voice sounded like it had jumped an octave. "No."

He balled his hands into fists. His short temper was getting the best of him. He jumped up, his voice escalating with every word he said. "Bella, how did you think that it would be ok to keep this from me?"

"I- I was scared Edward. I thought the first two times were just because you were hunting. That maybe my subconscious was playing on the fact that I felt vulnerable without you there to protect me. But then you came back last night and-" My voice broke. "It was awful Edward. It was so much more real than the other two. It was almost as if it was actually happening. I just don't understand."

"Bella, do you remember the last time you kept things from me? You almost died."

"I didn't want to worry you."

He bent down to stare directly into my eyes. "I would rather worry myself into oblivion than find you lifeless one day and realize that I had done nothing to prevent it. I don't want you to be taken from me. You understand how much you mean to me right, how much I love you?"

"Yes." Tears began to cascade down my face. "God Edward I'm so sorry."

"It's ok. Listen, why don't I drive you home?" I nodded in agreement. Charlie would be home soon anyway. The drive was so silent I could have heard Edward's heart beating. When he pulled into the driveway he proceeded to open his door.

"No. I think I want to be alone for a little while." It had sounded more like a question. I wasn't even sure if I had really wanted to say that out loud. The anguished expression on his face was enough for me to roll over and die for what I had just said. "I just want some time."

He gave a small smile. "Ok. Call me?"

"I promise." I leaned in and kissed him, his smell making it harder for me to stand my ground. As he drove out of sight I could feel a pang of guilt. I felt guilty for treating him the way I did. He had a right to be concerned. He had a reason to be angry with me. But what was done was done.

I tried to take my mind off of matters. I started by fixing dinner. The aroma of slightly burnt barbecued chicken filled the house. I saw the approach of Charlie's cruiser and had his plate on the table when he entered the front door.

"This smells great Bells."

"Thanks Dad." I had sounded like someone had just killed my dog.

"You ok Bella? You look a little pale."

"I've got a headache. I think I'm going to go up to bed and try to sleep it off."

"Ok. Hope you're feeling better in the morning."

I headed up the stairs feeling absolutely miserable. I went into the bathroom and pulled the aspirin out of the cabinet. The three white pills I had put in the palm of my hand seemed to be mocking me. I downed them quickly, drowning them with faucet water before making my way back to my room. I threw myself on my bed and stared at the ceiling. I shut my eyes in thought. There had to have been some reason for my reoccurring nightmare, and I was determined to figure everything out, even if it was going to put me in danger.

A/N I change povs here. Sorry I just thought that was important to know!

Edward heaved a sigh as he made his way down the hallway. Never before had it seemed this long. It almost felt as if he were walking to his death sentence. He inched his way past Alice's half open door, but not before she could say something to him.

"Fighting?"

He stopped and turned to look at her. She was lying on the floor, her face resting against her hand, which was propped up at the elbow. She hadn't even bothered to look up from the book she was reading.

"You heard us?"

"No." She tapped her head with her slender index finger. "Saw it. Well I saw you yelling at Bella. What was all that about anyway?"

"None of your business," Edward snapped. He had listened to her thoughts. She knew nothing about Bella's dreams. He didn't wait to see her reaction. He stormed the rest of the way down the hall and slammed his door, the soft click of the lock echoed throughout the house.

"Alice?" It was Carlisle's voice this time. Her head snapped up to lock eyes with his. "What's the matter with Edward?"

She scoffed, rolling her eyes heavenward. "He wouldn't tell me." She sounded hurt by Edward's previous out lash. "All I know is that he and Bella got into an argument. It's human dramas of some sort."

"No." He paused as Alice went back to reading her book, carelessly flipping a page. "Alice, I honestly think it's more than that."

A/N- That's my chapter 3. Sorry for the slight cliffy, but I know exactly where chapter four needs to start, so I should have that up and running shortly! Sorry for sticking that author's note in the story- I felt it was necessary but I absolutely hated doing it, they bug me when they just pop up out of nowhere and side track you, and then you forget what you just read. LOL! Thanks to all my reviewers. I have a list of people to thank and by any chance that you should get left off, I'm extremely sorry. This will probably be the only time I thank people individually. Thanks again, all your encouragement is so inspiring. If you have any suggestions, questions, or comments, I would really love to hear them! - Laura

Nandotabby- You were my 1st reviewer! Thanks so much.

A.k.a. ettie- I'm glad you like it! And yes, I love writing it in first person, though I changed it up in this chapter. I'm glad that you like the way for the most part, that I kept it in Bella's point of view!

Kissa123- Thanks so much for your reviews. I hope that you enjoyed this chapter!

DarkGoddess- I'm so happy you think this is the best! And thanks for the compliment about the way I write Edward. I wasn't quite sure if I was staying true to the book with the way I was portraying their personalities, but you definitely made me feel better about that. Thank you!

Ali- Girl you have no clue how funny that was. Car-lease-lay! Haha! You know I love ya! Thanks for reading my story and liking it! Hope all is going well with your life- yes I'm talking about THAT guy- lol If you two start going out you HAVE to call me!

Suma Susaki- Thank you so much for the reviews! I'm so glad you like this.

ShyMoonlight- First off, thanks for the reviews! Secondly, your penname is awesome

Lily DeSilva- Ah the dream. What it means? Well I think I can say that you shall know in good time. I know I'm evil right? All I can say is that it might not be what you expect! Thanks so much for the reviews!

Reltistic- I'm so glad you think the character portrayals are true to the book. I had my doubts at first but all these reviews have really boosted my confidence. Thank you so much!

Yamile- Yes, Bella is lucky. If only book characters were real…sigh… Thanks for the review!

Hellish Red Devil- Yes the nightmare is going to play a very significant role in the rest of my story, but I can't tell you how (that would give way too much away!) Poor Bella, she does always get into some kind of trouble of another. I'm so glad you like the way I write! It feels so amazing to hear people like your writing! Thank you!

CrashedmyHarley- Haha I'm glad your so enthusiastic about my story! Cursing due to over excitement lol. That's completely understandable! Thank you for the review!

Not even close- Thank you so much! And if that was also you that read my story The Existence (cause it would be really weird if it wasn't and they just had the same penname as you do) then I am extra grateful to you. I haven't gotten any reviews on that in a while and my spirits were going downhill. I do plan to post chapter 8 soon and I've begun to start to tie plot lines together. Thank you so much for taking the time to read both my stories, you have no idea how much that means to me!

Tai-dye- Thank you so much for the review! I hope you liked this chapter!

Amanda- Ahhh another cliffy! Hehe. Don't hate me Hmm… What were we calling that thing Miranda was talking about? Geekfest? Lol Thanks for reviewing girl!

Fluff freak- Thanks for the review I'm glad you liked it!

Kara- Ha I know you didn't leave me a review on here but how could I resist? You always help me out when I need some advice on my stories! And then you ask me questions that are almost impossible for me to answer. Lol. Don't worry I'm still considering what you said about the dream, though I'm quite sure how I could work that in. Thanks!

Rachel- Yea I know a semi fluffy chapter Lol. So out of character for me right? Hehe I hope you get your story posted soon cause it is awesome and I'm so freaking anxious to see what's going to happen next and I know other people will love it too! Thanks for reading this and helping me out with it.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do not own anything that has anything to do with Twilight, though owning Edward would be nice wouldn't it? However, these are my original thoughts and I hope that you can respect that.

A/N: Thank you so much to all of my reviewers! I feel absolutely overjoyed that people actually like the things I write! I'm very excited because this story has the most reviews I have EVER gotten. So thank you to those who have stuck to reading and reviewing it since chapter 1, and to those who have just started to read it. Your thoughts mean the world to me and I greatly appreciate it. - Laura

Important: This starts off in third person. I know I shouldn't switch around like that, I was actually thinking about telling some of it from Edward's pov and some from Bella, but I decided to stay in third person rather than Edward. I can guarantee that most of the story will be in first person from Bella, but if you have any suggestions I would love to hear them!

Chapter 4- Deep Thinking

He paced outside the door at the end of the lengthy hallway. He hesitated before knocking again on the large oak door. There was no answer, but he knew better.

"Edward?" He knocked again, harder this time, sending echoes down the hall. Tempers flaring, he raised his voice. "Edward." There was a brief moment of silence followed by a loud crash from within the room. He sighed angrily. "Damn it Edward, this is not the time to behave like a rebellious child!" The silence that followed was deafening. The lock clicked softly and the door crept open. Carlisle entered the room to see Edward sitting on his black leather sofa, head in hands.

He looked around noting the large hole on Edward's far wall. "I don't think putting a hole in the wall is going to get you anywhere."

"Something's wrong with Bella and she won't tell me everything."

"Alice told me you two were fighting."

"Yes." He sighed. "She keeps having these nightmares. Last night was the most recent. She said it felt real Carlisle. She said in them she's being suffocated, but that's all she'll tell me. I _know_ that she's keeping something form me."

"She probably is, but can you honestly blame her? She's scared Edward, and you know as well as I do that these dreams might mean something."

"But what?"

"Edward, you know that Bella is different. We all sense it. She's not like other humans."

"I know that." He rubbed his forehead. "I'm just worried."

"And you have every right to be." Carlisle's usually relaxed expression was tense. "I'm worried too. I'm worried that Bella is setting herself up for trouble that she can't handle. We've talked about this before Edward. It's almost as if death is following her. As much as we all love her, she's a walking liability."

Edward sighed running his fingers through his hair. A voice broke the silence.

"You know what this is really about Edward." It was Esme standing in the doorframe. She had heard everything. Carlisle brushed past her, exiting the room sensing that Esme wanted to speak with Edward alone. She closed the door and sat next to him.

He spoke though clenched teeth. "Yes, I do know."

"Edward she's going to die sooner or later."

"I know this." He thought for a moment. He did not like talking about Bella in such a negative manner, and he was torn with continuing this conversation. "I just want her to be happy. To live a full life, to get married, have kids…" His voice trailed and his expression fell.

Esme smiled, her face growing incredibly soft. "Who are you kidding Edward? Bella loves you with everything she has. I've seen the way she looks at you." She raised an eyebrow in Edward's direction. "I've also seen the way you look at her. Neither of you would ever be happy being away from each other and you know it. Everyone else for either of you would just be second best."

Edward nodded silently at the reality of his situation. Esme was right, after Bella no one would even come close. He sighed heavily. Esme placed a gentle hand on his shoulder.

"Edward, Bella's not going to live forever. This is a case where you don't have eternity to make up your mind. You have a very important decision to make."

"But I don't know what's right."

"Edward, I love you as my own child. I trust your judgement. Do what you believe in."

Edward smiled. "You make it sound so easy."

She laughed and playfully ruffled his hair. "Trust me, it comes with experience."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I pulled the covers up over my head to drown out the sound of the rain whipping against the windows. I had read somewhere that rain had a calming effect on people, it soothed them and could lull them to sleep. As my luck would have it, that wasn't the case with me. The rain made me uneasy, almost impossible to fall asleep. I tossed and turned trying different sleeping positions, none of which worked. To make matters worse, my mind wouldn't shut up. Thoughts of Edward and the dreams left me in a state of utter confusion. After many failed attempts to fall asleep, I rolled over to eye the alarm clock on my side table. The red neon lights glared up at me menacingly. I felt somewhat ridiculed by the 2:35 that burned my eyes.

I noticed that the rain had finally stopped. I sighed feeling my tired, yet extremely anxious body sink further into the covers.

"Yea, I couldn't sleep either." His smooth voice drifted from the shadows at the corner of my room by my window.

I gave a slight chuckle at his joke. "Edward."

"Bella I'm so sorry. I shouldn't have yelled at you, I just don't want to see you get hurt."

My voice was barely a whisper. "It's ok."

He sat down on the edge of my bed and looked into my eyes. "Are you sure. Do you forgive me?"

"Edward." I stressed his name to show him my slight annoyance at his over dramatics. I sighed. "Edward, I love you, of course I forgive you."

He quietly lay beside me and took my hand in his. "I love you Bella, and whatever is going on is going to be ok. I can help you, if you would just tell me."

I was completely silent.

"Bella?"

"I'm ok Edward. They were just some stupid dreams. I doubt they mean anything."

"I'm not so sure about that."

I laughed nervously trying to form a coherent thought. "What do you mean by that?"

"Well." He sighed with frustration. "I can't read your mind. I've never run into that problem with anyone before. There's something different about you. Because of that don't you think that it might be possible that your dreams could have some meaning?"

I laughed at is sincerity. "I did always wonder what that giant fanged bunny eating a bowl of Ramen dream meant."

"Bella I'm serious."

"What? So you're telling me that I'm going to die because I'm dreaming about being suffocated?" I hadn't realized how panicked my voice sounded.

"No, that's not what I'm saying. I'm saying that I don't know, but if there's anything else you need to tell me-"

"There isn't Edward, I promise."

He could have beat this conversation until it was dead, but he gave in and smiled weakly. "Ok." He noticed the small amount of fear on my face. "It's going to be ok Bella. I won't let anything happen. You know that."

"Yes." I groaned. "Can we just forget about all of this right now?"

He grinned broadly. "I'm so glad you said that because I have an idea. Come on." He pulled me out of bed, all the while keeping me from falling on my face. He chuckled as I stumbled against him clutching his shirt. "What am I going to do with you Bella?" He pulled me to the windowsill, opening it easily with one hand.

He stuck his head out of the window inhaling the night air. He turned back to look at me, his eyes gleaming in the moonlight. I eyed the height from my window to the ground. I suddenly felt queasy. Before I could say anything to him he had picked me up and moved out the window, stealthily climbing onto my rain slicked roof. He sat down, still holding me in his arms.

"Bella?"

I opened my eyes to notice where we were. The height made my heart lurch into my throat. "Oh my God."

He tightened his arms around me. "Heights bother you but bloodsucking creatures of the night don't? Bella Swan you are definitely a different breed of human."

"I know." My voice was shaky.

"Why don't you look up?"

I tilted my head upwards. I gasped almost fainting at the sight. The clouds had disappeared completely and had been replaced with the most vibrant stars I had ever seen in my life. I had never seen so many of them. I was in total awe at their brilliance. "They're absolutely gorgeous."

"Yes they are."

I laid my head against his shoulder. "Have you ever wondered how everything got here?"

"All the time. I've always wanted to know how everything was created. How was the world created if nothing was there to begin with? You can't make something out of nothing, that completely defies nature, matter can't be created."

"I don't know," I said softly. My body began to relax, my mind growing tired.

"I guess maybe it's because I've lived for so long, seen so much. I've lost faith. Sometimes I'm curious if I even believe in anything at all anymore."

"It's nice to have something to believe in with the way the world is."

"Yes." He stroked my hair and laughed quietly.

"What?"

"It's just nice to talk about normal things."

"Yes, the contemplation of our very existences and beliefs and great for small talk."

He laughed, louder this time. "Funny. I meant-"

"Edward I know what you meant. I like feeling normal too."

He inhaled deeply. "Ah yes, I do like this feeling."

I yawned.

"Am I boring you?" He smiled whimsically.

I scoffed. "You would never bore me. I find every bit of you interesting, even if it is the normal aspects."

"I thought my philosophical speech was making you tired."

"No lack of sleep is making me tired. I like deep conversation. It's calming. It sort of makes me feel safe not knowing what's out there, if that makes any sense."

"Yes that makes a world of sense. I feel better now, though I still think I was boring you."

I rolled my eyes. "Edward, you could ramble about mothballs for three hours and I would hang onto every word you say."

"Well I could say the same for you," he said softly.

"Oh no. I don't ramble well. I'm a boring rambler and I sort of jumble my words up after a while."

He buried his face in the crook of my neck. My skin pricked under his cool breath. "You are an excellent rambler." With that he picked me up and before I could even blink, found myself once more in bed, with Edward pulling the covers up over me. He sat down, swiftly kissing me on the forehead. "You really should sleep."

I sighed. He leaned in, his delicious scent filling my nostrils, and kissed me.

"I love you Edward."

"I won't leave you tonight. I promise."

"I know."

"Just try and get some sleep." He grinned maliciously. "We do have school in the morning." I groaned at the thought of school. He softly brushed the hair away form my face. "I love you."

I shut my eyes, fighting against how tired I was. I was screaming inside, not wanting to sleep. Even though Edward was here, both of his arms tightly around me, his promise of not leaving true, I still had fears. I was not sure what would happen when I slipped into sleep and for that reason alone, I was absolutely terrified.


	5. Chapter 5

DISCLAIMER: I do not own anything in or associated with Twilight. That all belongs to Stephenie Meyer. I also do not own anything else that I mention that does not belong to me. However, these are some of my original thoughts and I hope that you respect that. Thanks- Laura

Chapter 5- Approaching Normality

Beep. I rolled over determined to ignore the inevitable. Beep. I threw the pillow over my head to drown out the sound. Beep. I swatted the alarm clock, sending it to the floor where it droned on. From the corner of my room I could hear Edward stifle a laugh.

"That's not funny." I swung my legs over the bed attempting to stand up but something held me back. My ankle caught in my bed sheets and I stumbled. Amazingly I caught myself. This time Edward did not hold back.

"You're right it's not funny, it's hilarious!"

I walked towards him planning to get him back when I tripped over the alarm clock chord and headed headfirst to the ground. Lucky for Edward's reflexes, I thought as his arms held me inches from my demise.

"You're graceful this morning." He had an enormous grin on his face.

"No see I did that on purpose. The floor and I haven't had a little face time in a while."

He grinned once more before taking me into his arms. I noticed that his skin was colder than usual. "So is the floor jealous?" he said in a quiet voice as he looked into my eyes.

"Terribly of course."

"Mmm that's good because as long as I'm around, which is oh I don't know forever, he's not getting you back. I simply won't allow it."

"Well I think he's slowly getting over me. I heard he had a thing for the lamp in the living room, but she doesn't say much."

He chuckled while running his fingers through my hair. "Good morning."

And then something hit me. "Bad morning," I groaned remembering we had school.

"Don't worry it will be fine, we'll have some classes together."

"But what if we don't?"

"Bella." He looked at me under his lashes, a small smile on his face. My breath caught in my throat.

"If that happens, I think I can get that fixed, since you told me I have an "effect" on people.

"The people in the office would probably fall over dead if you looked at them like that."

"Well that would be entertaining." He paused and looked at the clock. "I need to get a change of clothes. I'll be back with the car in a few minutes." He smiled and disappeared from sight.

I yanked a brush through my hair surprised that it was actually cooperating with me. I looked in the mirror cringing slightly. I used cover up to mask the lack of sleep that had begun to reside under my eyes. I made my way downstairs to find expired milk and no cereal. That's a great way to start the day, I thought as I started a grocery list. I settled on toast, sitting at the kitchen table watching the thick gray swirl of clouds outside.

I sighed heavily still staring out the window. This was the first day of my last year of high school. I was almost an adult, almost legal. Most people would be excited about that, but for some reason I had a feeling that today was going to be a bad day.

Edward broke my thoughts. He wrapped his arms around my shoulders, pressing his face against mine. I shivered slightly from his touch.

"Are you ready to go?"

I nodded silently feeling that if I spoke, he would hear how absolutely miserable I was.

"Don't mope Bella." Wow he's good.

"I'm not moping."

He laughed as he opened the passenger door for me. "Whatever you say." He started the engine and loud rock music filled the car. He glanced sideways at me wondering if I could tolerate it. I could, in fact, I found myself enjoying it. I snickered as I noticed the song on the radio. Edward eyed me. "What?"

"The song on the radio."

He listened for a moment before realizing that it was "Vampires will never hurt you," by My Chemical Romance. He laughed before speaking. "Well isn't that ironic?" the rest he mumbled under his breath, but I heard what he had said, "and somewhat untrue."

I sighed and tried to avert my eyes from his driving. I wasn't going to complain this time. We pulled into the school's parking lot and proceeded to make out way inside. Much to my surprise we picked up our schedules in the office. I had to remind myself how tiny Forks High School actually was. Once we had them, we exchanged and upon looking at his I realized they were exactly the same. I stared at him, completely shocked.

"Edward these are identical."

"Well what did you expect?"

I thought for a moment. "How did you do it?"

"I told you Bella. I'm a little bit of a rebel." He smirked. "Just call me Clyde."

"Does that make me Bonnie?"

"That depends."

"Well I've always wanted to get into a little bit of trouble."

"I will definitely have to think about that."

I smiled. "You know it's nice to have someone here who understands sarcasm."

"Really? I was being serious."

"Shut up Edward."

"You know you like it."

"Maybe." I grinned deviously as we walked towards our first class.

English was pure and utter agony. I never thought it would be this boring. I had already read almost everything on the reading list of the syllabus. The teacher was a short, squinty eyed fifty something woman who insisted on calling me by my full name. I had already corrected her twice, but Ms. Crawford seemed to have selective hearing. Much to my dismay she had a seating chart, and even worse was that I sat at the very front of the room. Edward swiftly sat beside me. The teacher called his name after seating a few students. When he did not answer her unibrow furrowed in confusion. I thought it looked like a caterpillar was crawling across her face. I tried my hardest to stifle a giggle. Edward eyed me curiously. At that moment his attention was called away from me.

"Edward Cullen?" Her voice reminded me of gravel. What a great way to start each and every day. I could tell that this was going to be a very long year.

"Yes?"

"I don't believe that you sit there."

He smiled crooked trying to charm her no doubt. "I'm sorry Ms. Crawford, I would like to sit in the front of the room. It helps me pay attention." He said it with such sincerity that a polygraph wouldn't be able to detect it. It made me start to wonder how much lying Edward had done in his life.

"Well I guess that you can stay there for now." She smiled at him baring her tiny razor like teeth. They reminded me of a piranha.

"I can't believe we have to stare at her all year." He had said it so quietly I thought I might have imagined it.

"You're so bad."

He turned towards me, eyes wide. "You heard that?"

"Barely."

He smiled and his eyes grew warm. "You must be getting used to me."

I had never been so happy to escape a class before, well maybe gym. We walked all the way across the school to Chemistry, where I found myself rather amused at the bushy mustache that Dr. Land adorned. He was a nice man, balding and big around the middle. I knew that Chemistry would make up for having Hell first period. If I thought that having gym last period was bad, having it third period was even worse. I absolutely dreaded that class. Edward on the other hand seemed excited.

"I get to see your amazing athletic ability."

"You think you're funny?"

"Bella I could care less if could play basketball or serve a volleyball. I like you just the way you are. You entertain me."

"Yes. Come see the amazing Bella. The sideshow freak. Watch her amazing feats of danger. See her fall on her face a million times and still survive. But not without the help of her cannibalistic slash vegetarian boyfriend "Bat Boy."

"Hey that is a common misconception."

"Which makes it all the more funny."

"And why couldn't I be "Bat Man?"

I laughed. "Because that position has already been filled. Unless you want to wear the mask or the cape-" I paused. "Or the tights."

"No thank you."

"Oh come on you look good in anything."

He laughed and I realized how normal our conversation was. We were being normal, or as normal as we could be for our "situation." It felt amazing to just talk and not have to worry about anything.

"Hi Bella!" Jessica waved frantically to me from down the hall. Her hair looked different. I then remembered that she had mentioned that in one of her two hour long phone ramblings that she had gotten it cut. She hugged me and I played with her now short bobbing hair.

"I love it Jess. It looks great on you." She smiled taking in the full presence of Edward and I. She still had suspicions about our relationship, and I knew there would be an interrogation when she got the chance to get me alone. I thanked God that Edward and I had all the same classes.

Lucky for me, we didn't do anything in gym. But the torture of tennis would start next week. Edward walked with me through the lunch line, scowling at the food as we passed it. I had no clue what any of it was and settled for a chicken sandwich. He did the same. When we approached the lunch table I could see some familiar faces staring back at me. Mike waved at me, while silently cursing Edward, according to what Edward said when we sat down.

"He hates me." He smiled wide. "And I really don't care. I don't like him either."

I laughed. "How mature of you."

"Hey I can be a little childish every now and then. Helps me stay young."

The rest of the day went smoothly and I found myself at ease and very happy to settle myself down into Edward's car, knowing that I was getting to go home.

He observed me carefully. "Your birthday is this weekend."

"Yes."

He stared at me for a long time before sighing in contemplation and rubbing his forehead. "Yes. That should be absolutely perfect."

"What are you planning Edward Cullen?"

"I can't tell you Bella. As much as you hate surprises, you're just going to have to wait this one out and see for yourself."

I stuck out my bottom lip to pout.

"You know we could go back and forth about this forever, but I'm not going to tell you so you might as well give up." He opened my door and walked with me inside my house.

"I still have time. Trust me, I'll get it out of you. You can't refuse me." I batted my eyelashes for dramatic affect. Edward laughed before pulling me into his arms.

A/N: Sorry this chapter is kind of short, but I am currently pretty busy! I hope you enjoyed this. I have to say that I've already written the ending for this story, (Which won't be here for quite a few more chapters. I'm shooting for 20 something) and let me tell you it's nothing you would expect! But that's all I'm telling you because I'm evil like that.

P.S. I would like to thank all of my reviewers! You guys are awesome. To my newer reviews: I'm glad you all enjoy it! To my old reviewers: Thanks for sticking with me this far. I hope you continue to do so.

Where have some of my reviewers gone? I miss you guys come back! Please review. I would really love to hear what you think or any suggestions you might have.

Thanks for once again subjecting yourself to my rambling! - Laura


	6. Chapter 6

DISCLAIMER: I do not own anything in or associated with Twilight. That all belongs to Stephenie Meyer. I also do not own anything else that I mention that does not belong to me. However, these are some of my original thoughts and I hope that you respect that. Thanks- Laura

Chapter 6- The Envelope

The sun seeped in through closed blinds warming the back of my neck. I rolled over to find myself inches form Edward's face. His arms wrapped tightly around me. The cold of him sank into my clothes, only making me get closer to him. It was then that I realized that it was sunny outside. I pointed angrily at the window.

"See? I told you it was unlucky!"

He laughed as he buried his face in my hair. "Bella, have you paid any attention to the calendar?"

"W-what?" He was now moving his lips across my collarbone, making me shiver all over.

"The calendar Bella. Your birthday is on a Wednesday, not Friday. Don't be so superstitious."

"Today's Wednesday." I said it aloud for confirmation.

"You thought it was Friday?"

I smiled sheepishly. I had been worked up over nothing. "I guess did." The honest truth was that I had been scatter brained for the past week. With everything that had been going on, I had completely lost track of my sense of time. Even if it was Wednesday, it was still the 13th, and with the sun looming overhead I figured it as a sign of my impending doom. "Stupid sun. It could have held out for another couple of days."

"Well you can't predict the weather."

Yes but Alice can, I thought bitterly. He probably knew it was going to be sunny today. "Now I have to all alone on my unluckiest day of the year."

"As much as I wish you didn't, you have to go to school."

I scowled in his direction. "You're not helping any. Bad things always happen on my birthday."

"You mean more than usual?"

I launched my pillow towards his head, but of course he was too quick. In an instant he was behind me with his chin resting on my shoulder. He whispered in my ear. "Reflexes Bella. Remember?" What I did next was completely unexpected. I turned to face him, my lips meeting his fiercely. He pulled away and shrank back to the rocking chair across my room. My face beamed. His reaction was exactly what I had hoped for.

"Weaknesses Edward. Remember?"

He narrowed his eyes at me before breaking into one of his infamous crooked smiles. "I believe we're even."

"For now. That was for making fun of my superstitions."

"Bella you have to stop overreacting about this. It's not unlucky."

"Overreacting? You weren't the one that fell down two flights of stairs and out a window."

"Neither were you."

"My point is it's a heck of a lot more likely to happen to me. Especially without you around."

He pulled me close; his intense stare seemed intoxicating. "I think this should make you feel better. Close your eyes."

I did as I was told my curiosity peaking. His icy lips pressed against mine as he slid something into my hands. "Go ahead and look."

My eyes sprang open with excitement to see an envelope sitting in my hands. I began to tear at a corner when Edward's delicate hands stopped me.

"Wait until you get to school to open it."

"Edward…" I whined with no intention of waiting.

"Bella." He tilted my chin to meet my eyes. "Promise me you'll wait. Please?"

I sighed. "I promise." My eyes darted around the room resting on the clock that read 8:02. I searched frantically for something to wear, throwing clothes out onto my bed in search of a good outfit. Edward stopped me mid panic.

"Why don't you wear this?" He had pulled clothes of the big heap I was making. I looked over them giving a nod of approval before taking them from him and making my way to the bathroom to get ready. The whole time I was preparing for school all I could think about was the envelope that had now been placed in my bookbag. Edward had put it there of course, after much of my protesting. When I came downstairs ready to leave I saw Edward sitting at the kitchen table, my bag in hand. He handed it to me reluctantly.

"Bella, don't even think about opening this in the truck. It might cause you to get in a wreck."

"Thanks for staying positive," I grumbled.

He grinned broadly. "Any time."

The sun spilled in through the open front door. Edward held it open as I stepped out into one of the brightest days I had ever seen in Forks. I had to admit that it was absolutely beautiful. He stuck his head out of the door, his face sparkling in the light.

"Be careful today."

"Oh look who's being superstitious now."

He gave me a look of warning.

"I will." I leaned in and kissed him, not wanting to let go.

"Bella?"

I turned to see he had disappeared into the doorframe.

"Happy Birthday."

I felt anxious the whole drive to school. The envelope from Edward was practically screaming at me. I still wasn't quite sure what was in it. A card maybe? A letter? I honestly didn't know because Edward wouldn't even let me hold it for more than three seconds. And now it was daunting me, driving me completely insane. But I felt like I had to keep my promise. Edward was probably right anyway. If I were to try and read it in the truck, I might end up getting in a wreck.

I pulled into the school parking lot and made my way to English class. The bell hadn't rung yet so there weren't a lot of people in the classroom, which was good, because I wanted to be alone to open the envelope. I sat down and ravished the contents of my bag, finally pulling out the creamy white envelope. I eyed it suspiciously before tearing carefully at the edges. I pulled out a folded piece of paper. I laughed to myself. How stupid was I to think that Edward had gotten me a card. That's way too cheesy for him, I thought as I stared down at the letter. It was written in his exquisite script with the most beautiful raven black ink. I looked at it in awe. All the letters were formed perfectly. There was no hesitation in his writing, no place where he might have paused to gather his thoughts and let the ink pool on the paper. I read each word carefully, drinking in how beautiful it really was. It made me remember that Edward really was absolutely perfect.

My dearest Isabella,

Sometimes I feel as if I've known you for eternity, and yet I haven't. For almost an entire century I was alone. I had always felt something was missing but until you came into my life, I never really realized how much I longed for it. When I first laid eyes on you, there was a feeling, something abnormal that I did not recognize.

You have awakened feelings in me that I thought were long dead. I always thought of love as just a term of endearment, but I know that it has a much deeper meaning. You have shown me that Bella. When I see your beautiful face blush, or hear you laugh, I wonder. I wonder how I've managed to survive all this time without feeling your radiance, your warmth. You are my love and my life. It feels like fifty years have passed every time we are apart and the only time I can be at ease is when you're safe in my arms.

My human feelings are resurfacing and I myself don't quite understand sometimes. Why should I care for you? Why should I bother to keep you safe? Why do I feel like my heart is being ripped out every time you're absent from me? It's more complex than I believed it to be. I do know one thing for certain. You mean everything to me. I want to spend forever with you Bella. I want to hold you close to me and watch the stars for all eternity.

My sweet Bella, I want you to know that I love you dearly. Try to have a good day. Don't let those silly superstitions of yours get the best of you. Most importantly, be careful. I thought you might also like to know that your real present will be waiting for you tonight.

Happy Birthday.

I love you,

Edward

I never noticed I was crying until I felt a tear threatening to drip of my chin. I had been so absorbed in my reading that I didn't even notice that the classroom was almost full of students now. I wiped my face with my hand vigorously hoping that no one saw my waterworks.

"Are you ok?" Too late.

I instinctively folded the letter and shoved it back into the envelope. "Yes I'm fine."

"Are you sure?"

The unfamiliar, but sincerely concerned male voice drew my head up to meet his eyes. They were the most unfathomable shade of blue that I had ever seen. I had never seen him in my life, which at Forks High School must have meant that he was a new student.

"I'm sure."

"Ok." He smiled and looked as if he was about to say something else but the bell rang, and he hurriedly found a seat in the back of the class. I waited for the teacher to give him an introduction, to make him stand up in front of the class and humiliate himself, but that time never came. In fact, I never saw him for the rest of the day.

Jessica and Angela, who both insisted on giving me a birthday present, bombarded me at lunch with huge grins sprawled across their faces. Jessica handed me hers first. I opened it to find a set of lotion that smelled great. Though I doubted if I would ever use it, I thanked her with a hug and moved on to Angela's present. Hers was much more my taste. It was a book called "A Tale of the Moon." It was a new release, so I had never read it, and it sounded fabulous. I think I might have thanked her more enthusiastically than Jessica, but luckily she didn't notice.

"So what did Edward get you?" I silently cursed Jessica for making me think about my present that was waiting at home.

"He hasn't given it to me yet."

"Oh a surprise that's so sweet." Angela's words made me smile.

"It's driving me insane. He wouldn't tell me anything."

Suddenly Jessica's face contorted into a look of confusion. "Where is Edward today?"

"He's helping Rosalie and Emmett pack. They're moving out for college," I said without hesitation. It was becoming easier to lie day by day.

The rest of the day seemed incredibly long without Edward. I had a hard time concentrating. All I could really think about was getting home to see him. At three-thirty I practically ran to my truck just to be one of the first people out of the parking lot. When I had my seatbelt on and threw the car in reverse it finally hit me. I hadn't tripped all day. I hadn't even come close to having an accident. I had been so preoccupied with reading Edward's letter over and over again. I couldn't believe that nothing bad had happened today. I smiled as I pulled into my driveway. Perhaps I am just being superstitious. Maybe my birthday is even a little bit lucky, I thought as I turned the key in the front door.

The house was cloaked in dark silence. I called for Edward twice. There was no response. I made my way up to my room wondering where he had gone. When I opened my door my heart leapt. Edward was standing right there, a tiny smile on his face.

"You scared me. Why didn't you answer me when I called for you?"

"I wanted to see your reaction."

"What was it then?"

He encircled me with his arms. "Relief."

"I read the letter." I paused. "About a thousand times."

He chuckled. "It's how I feel."

"I know. Thank you."

"Don't thank me Bella. I didn't write that letter as a compliment. I wrote it as a confession of truth." He looked into my eyes. "Of love. You shouldn't thank me for the truth." He smiled wider and kissed my forehead.

"I'm thanking you because it was beautiful. It made me feel worth something. It made me miss you even more, I was miserable all day without you."

"As was I." He lowered his voice to almost a whisper. "And you are worth far more than "something" to me."

I eyed him carefully for some sign that might give me a clue.

"Tell me what you're thinking."

"I was wondering what my present was."

He laughed as my statement lifted our moment of sincerity considerably. "Don't be impatient Bella. You'll get it later."

"Later?"

"Yes later. Charlie has plans for the two of you."

I groaned at the thought of having to wait. The suspense was going to kill me. Edward smiled devilishly. I knew he thought that torturing me was funny.

"Oh come on Bella, the longer you have to wait the more of a surprise it will be."

"I hate surprises," I muttered.

"I don't think you'll hate this one." And with that he kissed me gently and all of my thoughts went numb.

A/N: Hey it's a decent length chapter! Sorry for the wait on this chap, and for the cliffy…hehe you know you love it! I hated what I had originally written so I redid everything. I hope you all enjoyed this. Thanks soooooo much to all of my reviewers. I nearly fainted when I saw how many reviews I had, considering the most I had ever gotten before I posted my Twilight fic was 25. You guys really keep me motivated and it's great. I hope you all continue to review. I really appreciate it and I value your opinions so much. Hopefully I can get chapter 7 up a little faster now that I'm on spring break. Hope everyone's weekend has been great! And once again thanks for reviewing!

Important: You might have noticed that I changed Bella's birthday to Wednesday instead of Friday. I did this because I wanted to be accurate with it. I know that it's fictional, but it bugged me so I changed it. In 2006, September 13 is a Wednesday so that's what I made it. Sorry about the sudden change. I also made a change regarding the whole Friday issue to chapter 5. And if you were interested to know- if we were to stay accurate about Bella's actual Friday the 13ths, her birthday wouldn't fall on one again until 2013! Wow I talk way too much so I shall say bye for now and hopefully I'll have an update soon!

Laura


	7. Chapter 7

DISCLAIMER: I do not own anything in or associated with Twilight. That all belongs to Stephenie Meyer. I also do not own anything else that I mention that does not belong to me. However, these are some of my original thoughts and I hope that you respect that. Thanks- Laura

Chapter 7- The Present

"Bells?" My head snapped up to meet Charlie's eyes. "You ok? You seem kind of preoccupied."

"Yea dad I'm fine. I'm just hungry." That much was actually true. We had been waiting for our food for almost half an hour. To make matters worse I was extremely anxious to get home. I kept my hands under the table, taking out my frustration on my napkin. After twisting until my fingers were sore I threw my victim mercilessly onto the table.

"What'd it ever do to you?" Charlie eyed the crumpled white mass.

I scoffed. "Nothing."

"Bella are you sure you're all right?"

Before I could answer our server came and gave us our food. Previous conversation was dropped as we ate. My mood began to lift as the dinner came to a close, but the anxiety had not. I was practically attacking my piece of cheesecake when Charlie spoke.

"I'm taking it that your mom's package hasn't got here yet?"

"No."

"She called me today asking me about it." He paused before a look of confusion spread across his face. "I don't think I was supposed to tell you that."

"It's fine dad. It's not like you told me what the package was."

He smiled triumphantly. "You're right. I'm glad I didn't ruin the surprise." Speaking of surprises-" He reached into his suit jacket and pulled out an envelope. This day was turning out to be quite repetitive

I tore open the envelope to find a card. I almost wanted to laugh at the contrast between Charlie and Edward. The two one hundred-dollar bills residing on the inside made me gasp. He noted this and reassured me quickly.

"I put it away a while back. You only turn eighteen once right?"

"Thanks dad."

"You're welcome honey. Spend it on something you really want."

"I will."

He smiled at me as we walked out of the restaurant and towards the car. The drive home was quiet. With both of us being not the most sociable people in the world the silence wasn't the least bit awkward. It was sort of comforting to not have to force conversation. My mind was free to wander on thoughts of Edward and his mysterious present.

My heart leapt into my throat as we pulled into the driveway. I entered the dark house eager to get up the stairs. I already had one hand on the banister when Charlie spoke to me.

"Tired?"

"Yes." I tired to look sleepy, letting my eyelids droop slightly. I knew I probably looked stupid but it seemed to work. Charlie glanced at the clock. A menacing 10:33 stared back.

He yawned. "Yea I think I'll head up to bed too. I want to see if the game's still on first though." He stopped, looking as if he was searching for words. "Bella?"

"Hmm?"

"Happy Birthday sweetheart."

"Thanks dad."

My heart accelerated with each step as I slowly climbed the stairs. All my waiting was going to be over. I found myself at a state of absolute giddiness. I entered my room and whispered Edward's name into the darkness. There was no reply. My hand reached for the light switch but was quickly swatted away. Two small cold hands pressed over my eyes.

"Alice?" I said in bewilderment. Her high pitched laugh reverberated softly around the room. "What-"

"Shhh…Just cooperate with me Bella."

I agreed to this until I saw her opening my window. "Whoa! Wait what about Charlie?"

Alice giggled. "It'll be fine. Trust me I saw it."

I sighed knowing I was completely defeated. "Ok."

I had never run with her before. It was quite odd that something as tiny as Alice could carry something larger without hesitation. She ran slightly slower than Edward did. Her movements were swift and more graceful. I found myself feeling more at ease with her than with Edward.

I still felt a little lightheaded when she set me down in front of their house. We approached the door and Alice turned to me.

"I'm just giving you a heads up Bella. They're going to surprise you when we go inside, and since you hate surprises I thought you might like to know." She smiled before adding, " Oh and I have a present for you but you'll have to come see me later to get it. I don't really want Edward to know." She put a hand lightly to her forehead and I instantly knew what she was going to do. She was planning on telling me what she saw in my future. I squealed with enthusiasm and threw my arms around Alice's petite frame hugging her tightly. She was beginning to feel more like a sister to me every day.

"Thanks Alice."

She smiled widely in return before opening the front door to reveal a dark house. She flicked the light switch on and everyone jumped out with the infamous "Surprise!" Of course me being the astounding actress I am jumped back with a hand on my chest to steady my heart.

"Ha! We really scared you huh?" Emmett gave me a one armed hug and ruffled my hair. "Here." He thrust a box covered in brightly colored wrapping paper into my hands. "It's from the both of us." He pointed his thumb in Rosalie's direction and she nodded in response. My hands fumbled clumsily with the paper to reveal a box that was taped shut. I tugged at the tape for what felt like several minutes until I was supplied with scissors.

"You did a good job at making it Bella proof," Jasper said laughing quietly. At this I heard Rosalie stifle a giggle. Of course she would be the one to wrap my present I thought with resentment. I finally got the box open. Once all the tissue paper was removed I could see clearly what they had gotten me. Clothes. I stared down at the shirt and the pair of jeans that came out of the box. The jeans were faded with tiny rhinestones going down the sides. The shirt was a slate blue with gray design. I found myself completely in love with my new clothes. I thanked them both excitedly.

Jasper approached me next. He gave a small smile followed by a controlled chuckle. "I didn't wrap your present." Everyone else in the room laughed at this as he handed me a CD. I gave a gasp as I realized it was the 10 Years CD that I had been ranting about for weeks.

"Thanks Jasper." I embraced him in a light hug and he stepped back letting Esme hug me tightly.

"Here you are dear. This is from the both of us." Carlisle smiled at me from the other side of the room. I looked at the small card she had handed me. It was a gift card to a store. My eyes bulged at the price they had put on it. "Now don't worry about that Bella." I laughed nervously before fully accepting the gift card. These people were really like my family. And I realized I loved them like family too. But there was something missing. Edward had not yet made an appearance and my curiosity peaked. Sensing my question Alice answered me.

"Edward's upstairs. I'll take you up there." She locked her arm with mine and we proceeded up the stairs. "Come here." She pulled me into her room before locking the door.

"Won't Edward hear?"

"No. He's not even here. He told me to bring you to him. We're just having a little detour first." I watched her concentrate on my face, her eyes narrowing slightly. "That's interesting."

"What?"

"I still see him changing you Bella. He's just so stubborn! I can't tell when he's going to do it though. It's really foggy. It's odd usually things are pretty clear."

"Maybe that's because he's so unsure."

"Maybe. I honestly don't know. Can I ask you a question?"

"Sure."

"What kind of nightmares have you been having?"

I took a deep breath as I felt the stillness in the air. At the back of my mind I knew that was what she was going to ask me, but I had wished so badly it wasn't. "I've had the same dream three times. It feels more real each time I have it. I'm being suffocated, and when I wake up it's like I still can't breathe. But I haven't had it recently. In fact I haven't been dreaming at all."

"I don't know. I don't see anything about your nightmares."

"Well then that means that they don't mean anything right?"

"No. Bella I wish it did. I'm just not sure. I've never been in this situation before."

"But you're always right. How could you not know?"

"I'm not always right. Sometimes people change their minds. I see the current decision, but I can't do anything if they change their minds. So I might not always be accurate. I'd say you don't' have anything to worry about right now, but I'm just not sure."

I sighed. "That makes me feel better."

"If you keep having these dreams you need to tell someone. Don't think they don't mean anything Bella. They might. I just might not be picking up on it yet."

"Ok. Thanks Alice."

"You're welcome." She hugged me before turning towards her dresser. "I almost forgot your other present." She pulled out what I presumed to be another gift card. This time it was one to the bookstore. "We should go this weekend." She flicked the plastic card.

"Yea that would be great."

She looked at the clock on her table. "I probably need to get you to Edward before he freaks out."

We walked down the driveway when Alice pulled out the keys to Edward's Volvo.

"We're driving? Yay!" I jumped happily into the passenger seat and buckled my seatbelt.

Alice grinned mischievously. "I promised Edward I wouldn't scare you to death with the driving." We pulled out of the driveway and I watched the speedometer climb to 85. "This ok?"

"Yes. Thank you."

Alice snickered. "It feels weird driving this slow. But I don't mind."

Within 5 minutes she was parking the car. "What are we doing?"

"You're getting out. Edward said to follow the signs."

"Signs?" I opened the car door and stepped into the night. I didn't recognize me surroundings. It looked like a part of the woods that I had never ventured into. "Alice are you sure this is safe?" But when I turned around for an answer she was already gone. I hadn't even heard her leave.

An eerie feeling washed over me as I viewed my surroundings. I then noticed something lying on the ground a few feet in front of me at the mouth of the woods. It was a flashlight with a note taped to it. I scanned the words of the note and laughed to myself.

_You didn't think I would let you walk around in the dark did you? You would kill yourself for sure! Don't worry about getting lost Bella. I would never let that happen. Just follow the notes and everything will be fine._

I folded it back up to see a black arrow pointing forward. I clicked the flashlight on, feeling more at ease as the beam illuminated 10 feet in front of me. I moved forward, unsure of how long I would have to walk before I found another note. I bet Edward is having fun with this I thought viciously. I continued on for a few minutes, being careful not to trip until I saw to another note. I picked it up, this time looking at the black arrow pointing right first. I pulled it open.

_Do you know how much I love you?_

That was all it said. I gave a growl of frustration before moving in the new direction. The loud snap that pierced the night caused me to jump. I looked around cautiously before realizing I had stepped on a large twig. I also noticed the note lying next to it with a black arrow pointing forward.

_Enough to make you walk through the woods in the dead of night all by yourself. I hope you haven't endangered your life yet. Ha! _

I groaned as I trudged through thick weeds, getting my shoelaces entangled. I stopped to see a note laying on top a stump.

I hope you're not getting angry, but I bet you are. You're almost here Bella. Only a few more to go.

Sure if I don't die first, I thought as I followed the black arrow to the left this time. "This really isn't funny Edward." I tripped over a tree root but quickly regained my balance. There was a note sticking to the tree with a black arrow pointing to the right.

I know it's not funny to you Bella. But I love it! Follow the yellow brick road or the white rabbit, whichever you prefer. At any rate keep going because you're almost there.

I laughed this time. I had to admit he was funny. This whole idea was funny. I decided to make the best of it and have a little fun. I came to the next note and read it quickly. I was becoming anxious.

Well I'm glad you've decided to play along. It's much more fun this way isn't it? Only two more notes left!

That was odd. How did he know? Unless he was following me. Of course he was I don't know why I didn't think of it sooner. He was so fast I probably couldn't see him, especially in the dark. I felt a lot better knowing that he was near, even if he was playing mind games with me.

This time I walked for a while. My eyes had started to adjust to the dark and I scanned the ground and nearby trees for any notes, but I could find none. I was beginning to think I had went too far and perhaps I had missed it, but then out of nowhere popped my savior. I fumbled with the paper, which was now pointing me in the forward direction.

See this was fun! Thanks for playing along. I'm actually doing this to keep you busy. Just thought you should know. But now you can finally see your surprise because I'm done stalling. The next note will lead you to me. By the way, do you know how much I love you?

I was still slightly irritated with how cryptic Edward was being. What could he possibly be stalling me for? I walked for a few more minutes before finding the last note. This time however, it was not alone. Attached to it was a single stargazer lily, one of my favorites. I opened the note and stared down at it.

_I love you more than anything, and I'll love you for eternity. This is the last note, which means you're here. Happy Birthday._

_I love you,_

_Edward_

_P.S. Look up._

When I did look up I almost fainted. We were in a clearing. There looked to be millions of stars in the sky. It was breathtaking. I watched them twinkle. This place was not the meadow that Edward had taken me to before. This place was even more beautiful than that. There were tall willow trees everywhere. I began to turn to look at every angle of the sky. It was as if the sky was a vast sea of black that stretched on forever. The stars were even brighter than they had been the night we sat on the roof and watched them.

"I wonder what's beyond the sky."

I turned to see Edward's beautiful face, illuminated by the dazzling stars.

"Everything. Our whole existence is up there."

"Hmm now who's being philosophical?" He leaned in and kissed me. I wrapped my arms around his neck and he picked me up and swung me around.He chuckled softly and brushed his hand across my face.

I could feel heat creeping up the back of my neck and sinking into my cheeks. He threw himself onto the grass. I laid down next to him resting my head on his chest and stared at the stars. We both laid in silence for several minutes. It was the best feeling in the world. To be next to him. Even if it was something simple like staring at the stars. It meant the world to me. He meant the world to me, and being with him then and there felt like pure heaven.

"Edward?"

"What?"

"Why did you have to stall me?"

He laughed. "Oh that. Well Alice had told me that some clouds were going to roll in but she never told me when they were going to clear out. I had to wait for the perfect moment."

"Any moment with you is perfect."

"I can definitely say the same about you." He sat rather quickly and turned towards me. "I have something for you."

I sat up so fast I made myself dizzy.

"Are you that excited?"

"It's been absolute torture not knowing what your surprise was."

"Perhaps I should make you wait longer."

"Edward Cullen if you even think about doing that I will do something terrible to you!"

"Like what?"

"I honestly don't know yet but when I think of something I will let you know."

At this we both laughed. Edward sighed and pulled out a medium sized sleek black box.

"Bella don't even think about protesting this gift. I'm giving it to you because I love you and I want you to have it."

I opened the box and stared down at its contents with wonder. The most beautiful necklace I had ever seen stared back at me. It was a small, silver, teardrop shaped pendant with points at each end of the design. It was hexagonal in shape, the edges more square than round. It was simple, but yet extremely elegant. I noticed at the very center was a tiny sapphire.

"It's a Celtic symbol." He touched the pendant in my hand tracing over it with his fingers. "The five knots in the middle represent eternal life. And it's sort of a protection symbol."

"Will you put it on for me?"

I turned away form him and pulled my hair over my shoulder. The cold silver of the necklace pressed against my skin as he clasped it shut. His fingers lingered on the back of my neck before he tilted his head down and kissed me lightly. I shivered at his touch, his lips tickling my skin. He pulled me into his lap and turned me to face him.

"Absolutely beautiful."

"I know. I never want to take it off."

Suddenly he kissed me gently and whispered quietly in my ear, "I was talking about you."

A/N: Wow this was a long chapter and I'm so incredibly sorry for taking so long to update. It's been kind of stressful with school (I only have 30 days left. Yay!) My school does its stupid state wide testing next week so I hopefully can get some writing done when I have some free time. I hope you all enjoyed this chapter! I want to thank everyone who has ever reviewed my story! I love you all! I still can't believe how many reviews I have so thank you so much for that! Hopefully I can get chapter 8 up by the end of this week. I hope everyone had a great Easter.

Looking forward to reading your reviews, (hint hint lol)

Laura


	8. Chapter 8

DISCLAIMER: I do not own anything in or associated with Twilight. That all belongs to Stephenie Meyer. I also do not own anything else that I mention that does not belong to me. However, these are some of my original thoughts and I hope that you respect that. Thanks- Laura

Chapter 8- Something's Not Right

I was being pulled under sinking fast against my will. I struggled to break free but I was no match for his strength. I gasped trying to regain my breath. I let out a cry of defeat and tried to suppress a giggle while he continued to poke his fingers into my sides.

"Edward." I said breathlessly, trying not to laugh. "I have to get ready for school." I tried to fight my way out from under the covers.

"No you don't." He proceeded to tickle me into submission. "We still have almost and hour and a half until school starts." He pulled me back under the covers.

"Edward." I tried to sound as stern as possible but I squealed on the last syllable of his name as he poked my stomach.

"Bella…" He drew out my name as he spoke, whining like a child. "You're spoiling all my fun."

"Yes your fun, not fun for me."

He laughed loudly. "Do you know how much I enjoy torturing you?"

"Way too much."

He stopped tickling me and pulled me close to him. "Better?"

I smiled at my triumph. "Much."

We laid in silence for several minutes, the sheets covering both our heads completely.

"It's like a fort," Edward said suddenly.

"What?"

"You know when children use couch cushions, chairs, and sheets to build a fort in the living room." He pushed the sheet up with one hand and held it there like a tent. "Like this." He let it drop, the fabric conforming to our body shapes. I laughed at his curious observation. "Did you ever do that?"

"Of course I did. My mom would always help me and then at night we'd camp out in the living room and watch movies all night." I chuckled at the resurfacing memories. "She never wanted to take them down but we'd always start running out of sheets."

Edward gave a wide grin. "You miss her don't' you?"

My expression fell. "Yea I really do."

"Fall break's coming up in October; maybe you should go visit her. I think she would really love that."

"I think she would too."

He kissed my forehead. "According to Charlie your mother misses you terribly."

"I'll talk to Charlie about going to see her."

"Good. She needs a good dose of you. Everyone does."

I laughed. "Well at least she's learning to take care of herself. I can't always play the adult."

He smiled. "I think it's time you start getting ready for school."

I glanced quickly at the clock. "So do I." I went to stand up but Edward held me back.

"Not so fast." He pulled me into his lap. His slender fingers touched the spot on my chest where the necklace resided. "You know I didn't think it was possible, but it makes you even more beautiful."

I laughed darkly before lowering my voice to a whisper. "Are you trying to seduce me Mr. Cullen?"

He gave a crooked devilish grin. "I might be." He kissed me before standing up and heading towards my door. "I'll be right back."

"I know." I smiled as I watched him leave my room. I got ready as best as I could. I decided to wear a v- neck shirt to show my necklace. Edward and I had agreed that it was safe to show it off. I brushed my hair with ease. It was still straight from blow drying it at five thirty this morning. The events of that night were still a little foggy.

* * *

It was four thirty in the morning and Charlie was just getting up.

"Don't worry he'll leave soon."

I slumped against Edward's form still half asleep. The last thing I remembered was lying back down in the grass, my head on his chest. One of his hands was playing with my necklace, while the other ran through my hair. I remembered him saying he loved me and the feeling of the night air growing cold. He draped his coat around me and pulled me closer to him, his alluring smell engulfing me completely. I could faintly hear him humming my lullaby. I must have fallen asleep because the next thing I knew, I was being brought into my room.

* * *

Even though at this very moment I was exhausted, I felt completely alive. Last night had been amazing. It was the best night of my life, and I knew this euphoric feeling would last for days before it began to fade.

"Tell me what you're thinking."

I turned to face him from my place in the kitchen.

"You seemed like you were daydreaming."

"About last night. About how utterly flawless everything was. Thank you Edward."

He took my hand in his. "You're welcome." He then grinned like an idiot, lifting the mood considerably. "We should get going. I would hate to get detention." He winked at me.

"Oh yes because spending detention with you would be dreadful wouldn't it?"

We took our seats in English class ten minutes before school was supposed to start. Edward leaned in and kissed my cheek sending chills up and down my arms. I could feel my face tinge pink when Ms. Crawford cleared her throat. She instantly pointed out that there was to be no PDA in her classroom. Edward smirked at her comment before taking my hand. 

"I honestly don't know what her problem is."

I giggled. "She's just jealous because I have you."

"Old spinster. Maybe she and Mr. Willmont should date."

I snorted at the thought of her and Mr. Willmont dating. He was at least a foot taller than her, fat, bald, and absolutely evil. He made everyone's life who was taking Calculus miserable, including mine and Edward's. "That would be a sight."

"That's another attraction to add to your three ring circus."

"Hey they can't steal my thunder."

"No, Bella the amazing klutz is still the main attraction."

"Ok, just as long as we're clear on that."

* * *

The pit of my stomach fell when I realized this was tennis week. I stood waiting, eager to end this class period. Our teacher was Coach Hill. He was new and quite unaware of how amazingly skilled I was with a racket. Of course I think he figured it out when I served the ball into the back of his head. He quickly took my weapon away, declaring that I wasn't safe to be around when I was wielding a racket. Edward laughed as he watched the whole thing unfold.

He looked so graceful, something I knew I was never capable of. I watched him send the ball flying over the net. His opponent looked frustrated when they missed the ball and took a nose dive onto the court. I was slightly bitter; his angelic movements were so perfect. He moved as if he was dropped straight from heaven. Maybe he'd have to teach me how to play tennis too I thought about this and then grimaced at the idea of me smacking myself in the face with a racket. That thought was quickly washed away when the bell rang. I changed hurriedly and met Edward by the Gym's doors. He noticed the sour expression on my face.

"What's wrong?"

"Why do you have to be so perfect?"

He looked slightly puzzled. We began walking out of the Gym and through the cafeteria. Before I had time to react he deliberately stuck his foot out catching it on a chair and fell hard to the ground. Laughter filtered through the room. He stood up eyeing the shocked expression on my face carefully. As if nothing had happened he took my hand in his and we continued walking. As we headed towards the lunch line curious stares aimed in our direction. Edward chuckled.

"There that looked human right?"

"You did it on purpose."

"Oh come one it was funny wasn't it?"

"No." I tired to hold back a smile.

"Now I know that's a lie." His fingers tugged at the corners of my lips. "Come on smile. I know you thought it was funny."

I broke out into a large grin. "Fine it was funny."

"See I knew it." He picked up a lunch tray and turned towards me. I noticed his eyes were growing darker. "Bella it's not how we move that makes us perfect. It's who we are as a person, and in my eyes no one could ever touch your perfection." I gave him a small sincere smile as I picked up my tray.

Edward stood in front of me in the line putting random things on his plate. I was just about to pay for my food when someone tapped on my shoulder. I turned, but not before seeing that Edward was already heading towards our lunch table.

I knew who had tapped me instantly. It was impossible to forget his face. It was the same guy from my English class, but strange enough, I didn't remember seeing him that morning.

"You're Bella right?" His mysterious blue eyes seemed to swallow me up.

"Yes." I hesitated. I didn't know his name. "You never told me your name." I turned from him momentarily to pay for my food.

"My name is Jackson Miles." He ran his fingers through his thick dark hair. "I go by Jack though."

Jackson. That was a name I hadn't heard too often. He paid for his food and followed me out of the lunch line toward Edward.

"Do you mind if I sit with you today? I don't really know anyone yet."

I looked towards the table to see Edward glaring icily at Jack. "Well it's only me and my boyfriend today." I gestured towards the table. Jack's eyes wandered and settled on Edward, whose stare was still intense.

"Oh." He looked slightly disappointed. "Listen I would hate to impede on your lunch. I'll just sit somewhere else."

"Wait." I was beginning to feel sorry for him. "Sometimes we sit there though." I pointed at the table with Jessica, Angela, and Mike. "They're really nice people." I walked towards the table and Jack followed me.

"Hey Bella," Mike and Jessica spoke at the same time while Angela waved.

"Hey guys. This is Jack he's new. I thought maybe you could-"

"Of course he can sit here," Angela said quickly. She almost sounded excited. Good, I thought, I knew she'd like him. She blushed before casually adding, "I mean if you really want to sit here."

He smiled. "Yea sure." He turned to me. "Thanks Bella."

"No problem." I turned and headed to take my seat with Edward. The confused look on his face concerned me.

"Edward what's wrong?"

"Nothing."

"Well it sure doesn't look like nothing to me."

"That guy Jackson. I don't think I like him."

"It's Jack, and why? Edward you don't even know him."

"Neither do you. I don't like what he was thinking."

"And what was that?"

Her voice made me jump at least six inches out of my seat. "Oh come on Bella. What every lusty testosterone driven human teenage boy at this school thinks about. You obviously." Alice sat in the empty chair next to mine. Her visits to our lunch table had been growing frequent. She looked at Edward. "So am I right?"

"Surprisingly no, you're not."

"Well then what was he thinking about?"

"School and the episode of The Real World that he's going to miss."

"And that worries you?" she said rather confused.

"Yes I don't understand it."

"Understand what?"

"Why he wasn't thinking about you."

I scoffed. "Edward not every human of the male species thinks about sex all the time."

At this Alice giggled. "Jackson. I like that. It's unique."

Edward still remained confused. "I don't get it."

"Well maybe it was the death stare you gave him. You probably scared him into celibacy."

"Scared him?"

"Yes. He probably thinks that if he tries to make a move on me my boyfriend will go all psychotic on him"

"Oh I wouldn't do that." He beamed from ear to ear.

"And I wouldn't help." Alice's grin was even wider. She laughed. "Maybe he's gay."

I tired to hold back my laughter but failed miserably. Edward shot her a look and she immediately stopped talking. He spoke so low and quickly I didn't catch any of it. She spoke back to him, her high voice barely a whisper. She nodded at something and mumbled what sounded like "just ruin all my fun," before speaking normally.

"I should go." She wrapped her arms around me. "Bye Bella."

"Bye." She rose from the table leaving me completely bewildered at what had just happened. "Edward what did you say to her?"

"It's not important."

"If it wasn't important then why couldn't you say it out loud?" I gave him an evil smile.

"Please Bella-"

"Please what Edward? I caught you in a lie and now you have to tell me what you two were talking about." I said this in a sing song voice, I could tell I was annoying him, but I wasn't going to give up that easily.

He exhaled sharply. "I really don't like this Jack person." I smiled at his over protectiveness. I found myself liking it. "And with Alice making jokes it really wasn't helping."

"So that's what you said to her?"

He ran his fingers through his bronze hair. "Pretty much. Then she got mad at me for ruining her fun."

I laughed as I scooted my chair towards his. He wrapped his arm around my shoulders. Just as soon as he did the bell droned obnoxiously. He shot a glance in what I knew was where Jack was sitting.

"Bella?"

I met his eyes. His face held an expression I couldn't quite decipher.

"What do you say we skip the rest of the day, you know for preserving our sanity?"

I thought for a moment. We had Calculus fourth period, study hall fifth period, and History sixth. Nothing too important, I'd give my right arm to get out of Calculus. But there was a daunting concern that hung in the back of my mind. "Won't it look a little suspicious if both of us leave at the same time?"

"Don't worry about it. I can take care of that."

"Ok." I said this hesitantly. "I could definitely use the rest of the day off."

He took my hand and I noticed how anxious he was. Edward pulled me towards the exit doors. My mind was racing. I knew Edward would never get us caught, but I still felt uneasy. I saw teachers everywhere as I watched the students trek gloomily to their fourth period classes. I could also see Mike and Jessica talking up a storm as they walked to their History class. What I failed to see were Jack's eyes burning deeply into the back of Edward and me as we exited the cafeteria.

A/N: Dun dun dun… I'm so sorry it took me this long to update! I've had a nasty cold and all I wanted to do was lie around and do absolutely nothing. Plus I just got done with testing and now we're starting mock portfolios in English! So I'm extra busy with that. I hope you enjoyed this chapter, though I myself don't really care for it (though we are our own worst critics right?) I will try and update as soon as I can. Thanks for all the reviews. You guys keep me going. If you have any comments or suggestions I would really love to hear them. Thanks again and I hope you review!

Laura


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight. I will never own Twilight… I also don't own anything else that is not my original thoughts. Wow I can't believe that I forgot to put to put this on here… I need to be more careful. Chapter9 – The Argument 

The shiny Volvo raced down the street, like a silver ghost silent and unnoticed. I pressed my back against the seat listening to the quiet music floating up from the radio. We had only been driving for a few minutes, but already we were turning off at the exit to Edward's house. As we turned I gripped the armrest between us to keep from slamming into the passenger window from his speed. He laughed musically before resting his hand on top of mine and slowing down considerably. He pulled into the driveway and shut off the engine.

"Esme will be delighted to see you. She said she wanted to show you something."

" What?" I inquired the highest amount of curiosity in my voice.

"I can honestly say I don't know. She keeps blocking my thoughts."

I smiled at this. "Really?"

"Really." In a flash he was holding the car door open for me. "Of course I wouldn't tell you if I knew anyway."

I pouted in his direction as we entered his house.

"Bella!" I could feel Esme's excitement radiating from across the room. She raced towards me and clasped her hands around mine. "I must show you something." She pulled me quickly up the stairs before I could even say anything about it. Once we were inside the spacious master bedroom she shut the door and locked it. She threw open her closet and began going through the rows of neatly hung clothing.

"Ah here it is." She had pulled out the most beautiful dress I had ever laid eyes on. It was white with the most delicate lace design I had ever seen.

She eyed me for a moment as if looking for my approval. The only thing she got from me was stunned silence. I grappled for something to say. I finally shut my gaping mouth and found words.

"It's absolutely beautiful."

"It's my wedding dress. Well my second one anyway." She giggled. "The other one was so out dated."

At this I laughed.

"Carlisle and I have decided to renew our vows, but we don't want the kids to know about it."

She looked at me with a soft sincerity to her face. "I wanted to tell you though. I know you can keep a secret."

"Of course."

"Although I'm sure Alice has probably already seen it." She paused. "Oh well that doesn't matter. I brought you up her because I wanted to ask you a question."

"What?"

"Would you like to be one of my bridesmaids?"

I smiled at her offer. These people were beginning to feel more like family every day. "I would love to."

"Good it's settled then. The wedding is going to be in two weeks, but we've already stared rearranging things. Your dress should be here in a couple of days. I'll call you when it gets here." She smiled warmly. "I'm so glad you're in Edward's life."

"Me too." And then I suddenly wondered what time it was.

"He should probably be getting you home before your father gets there first."

We walked towards the staircase. "Bella?" I turned to face Esme. She hugged me tightly. "Thank you."

"So what did she want?" This was Edward's third attempt at trying to divulge my secret.

"I told you no." I waved my index finger in his face.

"Please?" His face looked completely pathetic.

"It kills you not being able to read my mind doesn't it?"

He smiled slyly. "Well technically I'm already dead."

"Shut up."

"Hey you're the one who brought it up."

"You just live to make my life miserable."

"I don't live either."

"Edward-"

"But I do enjoy making your life miserable." He smirked uncontrollably.

"You certainly are in a better mood now," I grumbled.

"I'm just glad to be out of school. It can be such a toxic environment with all those people around."

"You mean Jack."

"Bella I never said that."

"You didn't have to," I muttered bitterly.

He sighed. "I really don't want to argue about this."

As the tension between us grew, so did the silence. It was beginning to grow incredibly cold in the car. Suddenly Edward spoke.

"I'm sorry Bella. I shouldn't have acted that way. Now I feel like I've behaved childishly."

"It's ok," I said quietly. "And I'm sorry too." I glanced through the windshield and gasped. "Charlie's home? Oh God Edward what am I going to tell him?"

He stared at the dashboard contemplating. "You could tell him that there was a lot of traffic or that we stopped somewhere. It's only 4:15."

"Yea." I started to feel sick. As good as I had become at lying, I still hated to do it, especially to my own father.

"You should probably go inside." He leaned in and kissed me. "I'll be back soon."

I nodded my head and stepped out of the car to take my walk of shame. I entered the house, a feeling of dread consuming me. I shut the front door quietly hoping Charlie wouldn't hear. The house was completely silent. I heaved a heavy sigh. Charlie must have already gone up to take a shower. I was in the clearing. I started on the staircase but froze in my steps midway.

"Bella?" I tried to ignore it, but he called out again. "Bella?"

I grit my teeth. "Yes dad?"

"Come in here please." I realized he was in the living room. When I walked in the room I noticed he was lying on the couch reading a sports magazine.

"Why are you home so early?" I tried to mask the nervousness in my voice.

"I took a couple of hours but that's not important right now." He sighed before sitting up. "Bella where have you been?"

"There was a lot of traffic."

He eyed me incredulously. "Why are you lying to me?"

I began to feel queasy, my palms wet with perspiration. "I'm not."

"Well your school seems to think otherwise. They called the station today with the notion that you were skipping the rest of your classes after lunch."

I swallowed hard, the lump in my throat not disappearing.

"Bella you may be eighteen but you still live under my roof, therefore you will live under my rules."

"I-"

"What were you thinking skipping class your senior year?"

"We weren't doing anything important."

"Is this because of Edward?"

I grew silent. I didn't quite know how to answer that question.

"Where did you two go?" He paused before a concerned look crossed his face. "Have you been having sex?"

Anger welled inside me as I felt my face flush cherry red. "Oh my God Dad."

"Answer me Bella."

"No! I can't believe you would even ask me that." I felt completely embarrassed that my trust had been betrayed.

"Well then where did you go?"

"We went to his house. I ate something and we watched TV and then he brought me home. I could still feel the heat in my face from my frustration. "You know I thought you trusted me."

"Honey I do. It's just that with everything that's happened I don't know if I trust him."

"Well that's your problem!"

"Bella!" His voice rose to a dull roar.

"I don't know what your problem is. I trust him completely."

"He's a teenage boy. _That's_ my problem."

"He respects me. He would never do anything to hurt me."

"Bella I still don't know if I trust him."

"Well you're going to have to sooner or later!" I stormed out of the living room and up the stairs, making sure Charlie heard my door slam shut.

Edward was standing at my window, a shocked expression on his face.

"I'm sorry Edward. I really wish you hadn't heard that." He wrapped his arms around me and pulled me into a tight hug.

"It's ok. He's been thinking it for a while anyway. He'll come around sooner or later."

He stroked my cheek with his thumb before sitting down on my bed with me still in his arms. I laid across him, my legs dangling over the edge of the bed. My head lay in his lap as I looked up at his face. A dreaded question rose within me.

"Edward?"

He looked down at me, a small smile on his face. "Yes?"

"What are we going to do?"

"Oh Bella your dad just needs some time to adjust to the idea of us. We're going to be together whether he approves or not."

"That's not what I was talking about," I said dryly. "I mean how long Edward? How long are we going to stay the way we are?"

He must have known what I was talking about because he began to rub the back of his neck from frustration. "Bella we've been over this already. I can't put you through that. I couldn't bear to do that to you, to see you in pain. It's not worth it."

"Being with me for an eternity isn't worth it?" Tears began to sting my eyes. He pulled me up to match his height, our faces almost touching.

"Now you know I didn't mean it like that," he said softly.

I nodded sadly. I was taking my anger out on him.

"Bella I love you. I want to spend forever with you. Maybe someday that will happen, but not now. Not when you haven't really lived yet. I want you to experience as much as you can while you're human. I just need some time ok?"

I smiled. "I think we both do." I was going to pretend I was happy with what Edward was saying but in truth it only made me feel worse. I groaned. "I seem to be having problems with directing my anger."

He chuckled before brushing a finger across my lips. "I need to go."

"What? Why?"

"I promised Esme I would help her and Carlisle with something."

"What?"

"I don't know. I couldn't hear it in their thoughts, but I have a feeling you might know what's going on."

"Me?"

"Mmhmm." He grabbed me with a slight force and held me extremely close to his body, crooked smile in place. "Why don't you tell me Bella?"

"I can't." I giggled. "I promised Esme I wouldn't."

"They said I would be moving tables. Lots of tables. Now why is that?" He whispered into my ear sending shivers down my spine.

"I don't know. My lips are sealed."

"Not for long." He closed the small distance between us, kissing me hard. I laughed as he eyed me. "What?"

"Was that a bribe?"

He grinned. "It could have been."

"Well it didn't work."

"Then I'll have to try a little harder won't it?"

"It never hurts to try."

At this he kissed me again, this time pushing the both of us backward onto my bed.

"How about now?"

"No."

"Please…" He whined.

"I'll never tell," I said in a singsong voice. "See Edward now you know how it feels when people don't tell you things."

"Yes it feels horrible," he moaned over dramatically.

"Yes it does."

"So you should tell me to out me out of my misery."

I thought for a moment. "Hmm… How about no?"

"Fine."

I thought he had given up until I saw a glimmer in his eyes.

"Does this have anything to do with the dress Esme brought home last week?"

I threw my hands over my mouth and shook my head. Edward heaved an unnecessary sigh.

"Ok I'll stop." He kissed my forehead before going to my window. "I'll be back tonight."

"Promise?"

"Of course. I'm not done with my interrogation."

I frowned.

"I'm just kidding." He kissed me once more before disappearing from my room.

Even though Edward had made me feel better about Charlie I still had this sinking feeling that things were only going to get worse. I stayed in my room for the rest of the night. The spat I had with Charlie left me to wonder about what the future held for Edward and me. I laid in bed listening to the grotesque sounds my stomach was making. I was hungry, but yet I had completely lost my appetite. In fact, I now felt as if I was going to be sick and I wasn't quite sure if it was Edward or Charlie who had caused it.

A/N: Apologies up front. I am terribly sorry I couldn't post this sooner but school has been a nightmare. I had to do a mock portfolio (A portfolio of my best writing pieces. I had to rewrite and reformat them and turn them in before my English teacher's deadline because it was a 500-point assignment.) So yea I've been a little more than busy. On top of all that I got my Internet taken away until my portfolio was finished, that REALLY sucked. But now that it's all taken care of, (I only have 5 days of school left) I can finally post. So I will have chapter 10 up a lot sooner because it's already halfway finished. Thanks to all my reviews! You guys have really motivated me to keep this story going!

Hope to read your Reviews!

Laura


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: I own nothing but my original thoughts, and my Edward Cullen shrine… XD

Chapter 10- Waking up

It was happening again and as much as I tried I couldn't stop it. I was running, but my legs felt feeble and wobbly. It was as if I was running in slow motion. He was behind me; his breathing even while mine was becoming erratic. I tried to run faster but it was no use. He seized me by the shoulders and slammed me into a wall. I cried in agony as he stared into my eyes, his smile devilish.

"This is how it should be," he hissed, his voice inhuman, almost unrecognizable. "The human is the prey," he spat, clasping his hands around my neck.

I gasped for air. "Please stop," I choked out, but he didn't hear me or maybe he didn't want to. The crushing feeling of my windpipe distracted me. Suddenly a loud crash pierced the room and his grip loosened. I could hear someone yelling, but my thoughts were unfocused and incoherent.

I gathered my strength and kneed him hard. He was only phased momentarily, but it was just enough for me to free myself. I fell from his grasp hurtling towards the floor. But I hit nothing, and I kept falling. The floor was absent. I was falling through darkness; I could see absolutely nothing. My body began to accelerate. I tried to regain my balance, but I found myself almost paralyzed from the speed. I shut my eyes hoping it would end.

I came to a halt when my body crashed to the ground. I snapped my eyes open to find myself lying on my bedroom floor tangled in my sheets.

"Bella?" It was Edward's worried voice coming from my windowsill. He came over and picked me up, placing me back in the safety of my bed. "I heard you fall from the street."

"I was dreaming."

"You didn't hit your head or anything did you?" He said this while sweeping hair away from my face obviously looking for some sort of gushing head wound.

"No, my head's fine." I didn't mention the burning sensation creeping its way up my left elbow.

He looked at me, his expression soft with a hint of worry. "Are you sure you're all right?"

"Yes." It came out surprisingly confident. "I had the same dream. Well, almost the same dream. This time it was different."

"Different how?"

"I was being choked." It still felt as if his hands were around my neck. I tried to block the morbid thought out of my head. I sighed exasperatedly. "I just can't understand why I keep having this dream."

He wrapped his cool arms around me and I sunk into him, feeling as if for that one moment I had not a care in the world. "Maybe they mean nothing. If you forget about them maybe they'll go away." I pulled away form him to see a small smile on his lips.

"What made you change your mind about it?"

"I don't know. I just have this feeling."

"I would much rather go by superhuman feelings than mine."

He laughed as I leaned back against his stone chest.

"What time is it?"

"A little after five. You should really go back to sleep."

"No." I said this a little too anxiously. "I don't need to go back to sleep. I think I'm going to take a shower." I left him no room to protest. I quickly grabbed my things and headed towards the bathroom.

I sighed contently as the hot water cascaded down on me. I let go of all my thoughts and just concentrated on the rhythmic shower. I lost track of time, seconds creeping by turning into minutes, minutes quite possibly turning into an hour. I knew I had been in to long when the sun started to peek through the window, flooding the bathroom with natural light. Once dressed I stepped out into the hallway. It was pitch black, there was no sunlight coming through the windows. In fact, it looked as if it were still the dead of night.

"Edward?" There was no response. I took a step forward slipping on something. I fell, landing hard on my left side. I rolled onto my hands and knees trying to stand up. The slick substance clung to my fingers. I stood feeling nausea rising up in my stomach. I brought my now wet fingers to my face. The sickening scent of salt and rust filled my nostrils. Bile began to creep up my throat and my head spun. I tried to find the bathroom door in the darkness. I grasped the doorknob turning it furiously, but my slick, bloodstained fingers wouldn't allow the knob to move. I took a deep breath as the room swirled around me and I tried my best not to get sick.

Suddenly a great force seized me backwards.

"Bella?"

My eyes opened to see Edward gripping me by the shoulders. I stumbled slightly and my foot slipped from under me. I felt nothing under it as Edward's grip tightened and he pulled me forward. I turned to find myself standing at the top of the stairs.

"Bella? You were sleep walking."

I looked at him and suddenly felt extremely weak. "Edward what time is it?"

"Quarter after midnight. Bella are you ok?"

"Yea." I tried to suppress my need to throw up. "I was just dreaming I guess."

"About what?" Thoughts rose within me. I really hated to lie to him, but freaking him out was not an option.

"I really don't remember. I've only done this once before. I was little; I almost locked myself out of the house. Luckily I woke my mom up." The lie sounded good to me, and apparently Edward bought it because he only smiled.

"You really scared me. Maybe Charlie should put up a baby gate."

"Oh shut up." I instantly began to feel better.

"You should go back to sleep."

"Yea." I heaved a fake yawn so he couldn't see how shaken up I really was.

Once in bed, Edward wrapped his arms around me. I immediately felt safe and let my mind drift. My eyes slowly shut as I succumbed to sleep.

I awoke to find myself buried in the light blue fabric of Edward's shirt. He chuckled noticing that I was awake.

"You were interesting last night."

"Interesting how?"

"You talked. A lot."

I buried my face back in his shirt, not even wanting to know what I had said.

"Don't worry. It was nothing too embarrassing."

"Don't tell me."

He pulled me away from him to study my face. "Really?"

"Yes. Some things are better left unknown."

He laughed as he pushed hair from my face. "Well you just put a damper on my plan. I was hoping to see you blush."

At this I covered my heat, flooded face. Edward laughed. "That's what I wanted to see." He pulled my hands away and kissed me briefly.

"School?" It was muffled by his lips.

"I'm afraid so Bonnie. We're already going to be in trouble for skipping yesterday."

I smiled. "Can't you work your charm and get us out of it?"

"They might suspend us." He scoffed. "That would be wonderful."

I wrapped my arms around him. "I wouldn't mind- although I think Charlie would. I could just see him. He'd say I'm not allowed to see you anymore."

"Do you really think that?"

I nodded sadly into the front of his shirt. "He doesn't trust you. You heard him say that."

He tilted my chin up so that our eyes met. "Bella, I respect your father but I honestly don't give a damn about what he thinks of me. My only concern is for you."

A tiny smile crossed my lips.

He smiled warmly. "Better?"

"Much. Thanks Clyde."

"Anytime Bonnie. Us rebels got to stick together," he said in a corny accent.

* * *

I felt as if all eyes were on us as we walked into school. There were plenty of whispers to confirm my suspicions. Everyone knew about yesterday. I tired to act like I didn't care, which is what Edward was doing, but I couldn't help but fear what would happen once we entered first period.

I took my seat feeling the eyes of every person burning into my back. The bell rang and the class grew quiet as the teacher took roll. I sat in anticipation and in dread. I knew that at any minute something would happen. I was actually starting to make myself sick with worry. Edwards clasped my sweaty hand in his grip and eyed me curiously.

"Are you ok?"

I thought for a minute about how I was going to answer him and decided on the truth. "No. Edward I have never been in any kind of trouble in my life. Charlie's already furious at me. What's going to happen if we get suspended?"

"Bella I'm sure that everything-" Suddenly the classroom phone rang, making me jump out of my seat. The class snickered at my nervousness. I studied Ms. Crawford carefully, watching the fuzzy caterpillar on her face scrunch.

"Ok. I'll do that. Thanks." The soft click of the receiver sent me back to reality. She pointed her chubby sausage- like fingers at us before speaking. "The two of you need to go down to the office."

* * *

The walk to the office felt extremely long. I squeezed Edward's hand so hard that if he were human he might have screamed bloody murder. It was raining now, the cold drizzle sticking mercilessly to my skin. I veered closer to the buildings hoping the wind couldn't reach me. Edward wrapped his arm around my shoulders blocking out the rain. We approached the front office, my heart hammering in my chest.

"Ms. Cope?" She turned to see us both standing there, my hand still clutching Edward's tightly. "Someone called down to Ms. Crawford's room and said they needed to see us in the office.

She thought for a moment, her face baring a puzzled expression. "No one asked for you, I'm the only one here. All the office staff is at a brunch."

Edward raised an eyebrow. "Even the principal?"

"Yes. Everyone's gone. I'm the only one." She sounded disappointed that she had been left out.

"Oh well Ms. Crawford must have been mistaken. Thanks Ms. Cope."

"Oh you're welcome," she swooned sounding somewhat like a crushing schoolgirl.

We exited the office and I eyed Edward. "That was weird."

He thought for a moment and rubbed the back of his neck. "I have to admit that was odd. And Ms. Cope was telling the truth. The principal hasn't been there all day."

"Maybe it was a prank. You know, someone calling from an office phone just to be funny."

"You mean students that work in the office?"

"Yea."

Edward's lips twitched but a smile never took shape. "Stay here. I'll be right back." I watched him head towards the office, what he was doing I was unsure of. He returned only seconds later with a look that could most definitely kill.

"Edward what-"

"There are two people that work in the office this period."

"Who?"

"That Jack guy, and that dreadful loser Mike Newton."

Hearing his words made something click. Jack had been in my English class that one day, and then I never saw him after that. He must have had his schedule changed. I was curious as to why.

Edward's anger broke my thoughts. "I'm gonna kill that wretched little-"

"Wait-what-who?"

"Newton. He sold us out Bella."

"We don't know that for sure."

"Oh I do. I'll bet he saw us leave yesterday and found a phone and called your house and tried to sound authoritative. Charlie would have bought it. He would have been too angry to be skeptical."

"Yea. That makes sense. But let me talk to Mike ok?"

"Why? I swear to you Bella he's so low it's sad. He deserves to get what's coming to him."

"I don't want to have to explain why my boyfriend just killed one of Forks High's most popular."

He grinned widely. "I wouldn't kill him, but I hear Chinese water torture is big this year."

I smiled at his lightheartedness as he wrapped an arm around my waist. "What do you say you and I wonder aimlessly for a little while longer?"

"Until the bell rings?"

"Precisely."

I nodded my head at this statement as a chuckle escaped his mouth. "Know where any janitor's closets are?"

"Oh you're real funny."

He gave a white, toothy grin. "Do you think that-"

"HEY!" The voice carried all the down the corridor and bounced loudly off of the brick walls. Edward and I turned at the same time to see Jack running from the main building. He stopped in front of us slightly out of breath. He eyed us momentarily before speaking. "I need to tell you something."

A/N: cue the suspenseful music… haha Ok so I'm sorry that this is a cliffy, but I needed to end this chapter here b/c it would really long if I didn't! Also I beg for forgiveness! I am so terribly sorry that I didn't update like I said I would but stuff just got in the way (I'm sure everyone understands this.) I'm doing stuff for band and I just got back from vacation yesterday and well yea things are a little hectic right now, but that's no excuse for me not updating so I am truly sorry! Hopefully chapter 11 won't take nearly as long (I know it won't!)

Thanks soooooooooo much to all the reviewers! I love reading your comments and ideas and if it weren't for reviews, this story wouldn't have made it to 10 chapters!(i'm planning on having 20)I'd like to hear some theories if you have any. I'll tell you if you're right or wrong and I might just give some clues if you get close (I'm curious to see what you think, or f anyone's figured out what's really going on) (Kara (darn you and your fast cable!) you can't tell any secrets since you know the whole story!)

Thanks for sticking with me!

Laura


	11. Chapter 11

DISCLAIMER: Twilight belongs to Stephenie Meyer. These are my own thoughts though, and I hope that you respect that.

Due to popular demand, I shall recap all of my chapters thus far! Excuse me if my recapping skills aren't that great… And if you can remember everything that's happened, scroll down and venture into chapter 11!

This is what has happened so far-

Chapter 1- Bella and Edward are still at prom- basically she talks about how perfect her night was.

Chapter 2- this is the first time Bella has one of her bad dreams. Edward blindfolds Bella and takes her to his house to teach her to dance.

Chapter 3- Edward attempts to teach Bella how to dance. Bella tells Edward about her nightmares. You find out this isn't the first time that she's had them (she sort of has a panic attack) Edward takes her home, but Bella refuses to let him stay with her, she wants to be alone for the night.

Chapter 4- this chapter starts off in third person. Edward is angry that he doesn't know what's wrong with Bella and that she isn't telling him everything. Edward has a little temper tantrum and Carlisle confronts him. Esme gives him encouraging words. He goes back to Bella's and appologizes. He takes her onto her roof and they watch the stars. She says she's scared to sleep at the end of the chapter.

Chapter 5- this chapter was the first day of school. It's pretty light, nothing dramatic. Nothing to important, just fluff and humor. You find out that Bella's birthday is coming up.

Chapter 6- Bella's birthday. She thinks her birthday is on Friday the 13th, but it's a Wednesday. Edward tried to calm her superstitions. He gives her an envelope and tells her not to open it until she gets to school. She opens it to find a letter that says:

My dearest Isabella,

Sometimes I feel as if I've known you for eternity, and yet I haven't. For almost an entire century I was alone. I had always felt something was missing but until you came into my life, I never really realized how much I longed for it. When I first laid eyes on you, there was a feeling, something abnormal that I did not recognize.

You have awakened feelings in me that I thought were long dead. I always thought of love as just a term of endearment, but I know that it has a much deeper meaning. You have shown me that Bella. When I see your beautiful face blush, or hear you laugh, I wonder. I wonder how I've managed to survive all this time without feeling your radiance, your warmth. You are my love and my life. It feels like fifty years have passed every time we are apart and the only time I can be at ease is when you're safe in my arms.

My human feelings are resurfacing and I myself don't quite understand sometimes. Why should I care for you? Why should I bother to keep you safe? Why do I feel like my heart is being ripped out every time you're absent from me? It's more complex than I believed it to be. I do know one thing for certain. You mean everything to me. I want to spend forever with you Bella. I want to hold you close to me and watch the stars for all eternity.

My sweet Bella, I want you to know that I love you dearly. Try to have a good day. Don't let those silly superstitions of yours get the best of you. Most importantly, be careful. I thought you might also like to know that your real present will be waiting for you tonight.

Happy Birthday.

I love you,

Edward

This is the first time we meet Jackson (Jack). He has black hair and BEAUTIFUL blue eyes. There's just something about him that Bella can't put her finger on. Edward tells her he has a surprise for her.

Chapter 7- Bella has dinner with Charlie and is very frustrated waiting for her surprise. He gives her money for her present, which she still hasn't spent (don't worry I'm planning on her spending it.) Alice takes Bella out of her house. They go the Cullen's and everyone gives Bella gifts. Alice takes her to her room and tells her that her vision of Edward changing Bella is still true. Alice takes Bella to the woods where Edward has her surprise. He left her notes to follow until she found him. They were in a clearing, but it wasn't the meadow. There were big willow trees (very pretty in my head:P) He gave her a really pretty necklace that was a Celtic protection and eternal life symbol.

Chapter 8- Edward mentions that Bella should visit her mother during fall break. Bella recalls the events of the night before. Edward shows Bella that it's not how poised a person is that makes them perfect, it's who they are inside. (I loved making him trip!) Jack asks to sit with Bella at lunch, but she redirects him to her friends. Edward tells her and Alice he doesn't like the way Jack thinks because he's not thinking about Bella the way every other guy is. Edward and Bella decide to cut the rest of their classes, and they don't realize that Jack saw them leave.

Chapter 9- While cutting class, they go back to Edward's house because Esme said she wanted to speak to Bella about something. It turns out that Esme and Carlisle are going to renew their vows but they don't want anyone to know about it. Bella agrees to be one of her bridesmaids. Edward pressures her to tell him what Esme wanted but she refuses. When Bella gets home she is horrified to see Charlie's cruiser in the driveway. He asks her where she has been and she ends up telling him the truth. He then asks her the one question no girl wants to hear from her dad… Are she and Edward having sex? (I could picture this conversation in my head… so funny!) Of course the answer is no and Charlie goes on about how he doesn't trust Edward very much. Bella gets angry and storms off to her room where Edward is. She questions him changing her and he said he needs time. And then the end is just a bunch of fluffy stuff lol.

Chapter 10- Bella has a very scary nightmare (this is VERY important to the story hint hint) Edward wakes her and says she's been sleepwalking (if he hadn't got there in time she would've fallen down the stairs backwards…) Of course she lies to him because she's Bella and the last thing she wants to do is worry him. When they get into first period they get called down to the office only to find that no one called them and that all the staff is out for the day. Edward figures it was Mike who called Bella's house and called them out of class since he works in the office first period. They also find out that Jack works in the office first period (which is why Bella hasn't seen him in English anymore.) They decide to skip the rest of English when someone comes running up behind them. They turn to see Jack coming towards them saying he has to tell them something.

And that's what we have so far!

Chapter 11- Confusion

_"I have to tell you something…"_

"Well?" Edward folded his arms impatiently while Jack caught his breath. I shot Edward a warning stare and he sighed angrily.

"It's about Mike."

"Newton?" Edward scoffed. "Figures."

Jack stood completely still, a look of inner struggle on his face. "He-uh-well-you see-"

"WHAT?" Edward's voice rose to a dull roar.

Jack shifted uncomfortably while staring down at his feet. "He saw you guys leave yesterday. I guess he thought it would be funny if-"

"He didn't think it would be funny," Edward barked. "He wants revenge because he doesn't like me."

Jack cleared his throat before meeting Edward's eyes. "No he doesn't. He thinks you're bad for Bella." He shook his head with uncertainty. "I shouldn't be saying any of this, he's going to kill me. "

"Damn him." Edward clenched his hands into fists.

I tried to get him to clam down. "Edward-"

"No Bella, don't you see what he did to us?" The hard edge on his voice matched the sudden darkening of his eyes.

Just then the bell rang signaling the end of first period. Students began to clamor out of the classrooms, their loud voices echoing down the hallway. I saw a glint of hatred flash in Edward's eyes as Mike hurried up the hall.

"Hey Jack! You left your-" But he didn't have time to finish his sentence. He didn't even have time to react. Edward's fist collided with Mike's face before hecould even blink.

Mike hit the ground with a thud, covering his nose with both hands. He looked slightly dazed as he wiped the blood from his face with the back of his hand. "What the hell was that for Cullen?"

"You know what that was for," Edward growled. With that, he grabbed me by the hand and pulled me towards the parking lot.

"Edward we can't just-" But I was in the car before I could protest further.

He turned the key awakening the car from its slumber. The radio inched its way up to deafening as we pulled onto the street. He was taking his anger out on his driving, the speedometer was reaching 115.

"Edward?" No response. I began to grow frustrated. How dare he act so childish. I reached over and quickly turned down the radio while repeating his name. He ignored me once more and my anger began to boil. "Stop acting like a spoiled child!" It had come out in a yell, which startled the both of us.

His eyes shot towards me with a look of such rage, I could have sworn my blood ran cold. I felt my lower lip began to quiver as he continued to stare at me.

"Bella…" The look on his face had changed dramatically. He looked pained. His eyes never went back to the road, but instead focused on me. I noticed the car accelerating… now to 125 mph. I began to grow scared.

"Edward?"

"Bella?" He shook his head as if he had been daydreaming. "What the hell?"

"What?" I wondered what was troubling him.

"What's going on?"

"Seriously Edward-"

"No I am being serious!"

Panic filled my voice. "What's wrong?"

"Bella, where are we? What happened? Why aren't we at school?"

I stared open-mouthed at the realization that he wasn't kidding. "Edward maybe we should-" I very nearly screamed then. His face was blank, devoid of any emotion, any thought, and he was completely motionless. "Edward?"

The next few moments seemed very slow and very fast at the same time. There wasn't enough time. If there had been I would have seen it coming. I would have grabbed the wheel, but there was no time for that. I found myself going headfirst into a guardrail, with no time to even ponder the thoughts of death.

I stared at the dashboard which was now smashed into the front seats. It was odd to see that, I had only been sitting there seconds before. How had Edward managed to get my seatbelt off that quickly? I could feel something hard on the top of my head. I gasped when I saw the roof only inches from squishing us. We must have rolled, which was slightly odd because I couldn't remember feeling like I was upside-down.

Edward exhaled a shaky breath before loosening his death grip on me. "Oh my God," he whispered, still holding me in his arms. "Oh my God…"

"Edward?"

His widened eyes turned on me. In a flash Edward was pulling me through the back windshield. "Are you ok?"

"Yes." I stopped suddenly so he couldn't hear the pain in my voice. My recently healed leg had taken quite a blow when the impact of the dashboard came crashing into the front seats. He placed me on the ground and I was glad to find I could stand on my own two feet without any pain.

A low whistle escaped his lips as he stared at the mutilated chunk of silver. "I don't know how this happened. This _shouldn't _have happened."

I placed a hand on his shoulder, noticing e was trembling slightly. "It's ok. Something's wrong. I think we need to go talk to Carlisle."

"Yea." He exhaled shakily while running a hand through his bronze locks.

I stared at the once was Volvo. "What are you going to do about this?"

He rubbed the back of his neck in contemplation. "I'll wait until tonight. I don't think anyone saw us wreck, and there's no smoke. It should be ok."

I nodded in agreement. I knew that if he needed it, he would have help.

"We should go." I climbed uneasily onto his back. In an instant, we were running. His body felt more rigid than normal, it was as if I was hugging a slab of concrete. He mumbled most of the way. It was inaudible, probably to himself more so than him being quiet so my ears couldn't hear it.

We stopped abruptly in his driveway. Edward eyed me, the look in them indescribable. His arms wrapped around me tightly daring to never let go. I buried my face in his shoulder as his fingers tangled in my hair.

"That was scary," I muffled into his shirt.

"I am so sorry," his voice was unfathomably soothing.

"It was an accident." I sniffled as he pulled me away from him so our eyes could lock.

"You could have been hurt."

"But you kept me safe."

"It scared me. The thought of loosing you. In that very moment it felt so real."

"But I'm ok. We are ok."

"Yea I guess we are." He smiled weakly. "We should go inside." He leaned in closer to me so our foreheads touched. "I swear to you Bella, I will always keep you safe."

I smiled. "I know you will." He kissed me lightly before wrapping his arms around my shoulders.

"Come on. Let's go see why I'm malfunctioning." He smiled grimly as we entered his house.

Fear bubbled inside me as we stood in the doorframe. For the second time in my life _I _was afraid for _Edward_. The T.V. was on in the living room and as we walked in Emmett's curly head snapped in our direction.

"What the hell happened to you two?" Apparently we looked a little disheveled.

"We had an accident."

"Well I figured that much. What really happened?"

"Accident?" Carlisle was quickly coming down the stairs.

"I blacked out today."

"What exactly do you mean by that?"

"Well, I remember sitting in first period and then the phone rang. The next thing I know, my car is slamming into a guardrail."

His eyes widened as if he just realized what had happened. "This is bad. I don't remember anything in between. Bella could have been hurt."

"But I wasn't." I reminded him of this for the third time.

"This is quite serious." Carlisle rubbed his chin, perplexed expression in place.

Just then the door burst open and Alice flew through, Rosalie in tow. "What happened?" She looked quite frantic, her spiky hair accentuating her terrified expression. She stared from me to Edward back and forth at least five times.

"I saw the wreck. I tried calling you." She shot Edward a nasty look. "You barely ever have your cell phone turned off. I tried to get out of class right in the middle of a test." She huffed out a breath I imagined she had been holding in for a while. "It took much convincing to get out of Mr. Conner's room. I had to act sick and he still looked suspicious." She paused to expel another breath, this one turning into a sigh.

"I was afraid something had happened. It was terrible. In the vision I saw the time on the dashboard: 9:39, and then when the vision was over I looked at the clock and it was 9:43…" Her face fell. "I thought I was too late. I thought you both could be hurt. There's no way in hell Edward would have an actual "car accident." I knew something had to be wrong. I feel awful, I was too late. I don't understand why that happened, why the vision was late. It just-"

"Alice!" Edward yelled fiercely to snap her out of her ramble.

She blinked twice; her large honey colored eyes seemed flat, not vibrant as they once were.

"Alice." Edward's voice was back to normal. His light tone drifted over me and I tightened my grip on him. He gave a small smile in acknowledgement. "Calm down. We're ok."

Her eyes narrowed. A look of frustration and remorse mingled across her face.

"NO!" Edward's voice echoed throughout the spacious house. "Alice don't you even think for one second that this is your fault! There's something wrong with _me_."

She dropped her head, a weak grin sliding into place. "Thanks."

"So you don't remember anything?" Carlisle placed a hand onto Edward's shoulder as his face contorted into worry.

"No."

Carlisle's eyes quickly flashed to me. "Well what happened Bella?"

I mentally readied myself for Edward's anger. "I think you might have broken Mike's nose."

"WHAT?" Edward's eyes were wide with terror. "I didn't hit him."

"Oh yes I'm pretty sure you did, and you said quite a few things that I'm not willing to repeat."

"Oh do tell!" Emmett was standing on the stares. Edward ignored Emmett's jab and continued talking.

"Why did I hit Newton?" He said Mike's last name with disgust.

"We got called down to the office just like I knew we would."

He looked now as if he suddenly understood. "And that's why the phone rang?"

"Yes. But when we got down to the office Ms. Cope said that no one had called us down. And since Mike and Jack are office assistants you thought-"

"That Mike called your house to make it look like the school knew you skipped yesterday, and that he called us down to the office today."

"Yes. Jack told us what happened and then class ended and Mike came out of the office."

"And then I hit him?"

"Yea but you had control there was only a little blood."

"Blood? It didn't bother me?"

I paused. Through all the chaos I hadn't even thought about Edward smelling Mike's blood. "No it didn't seem to bother you at all. You were extremely angry."

"That's quite strange." He smiled warmly. "I'm truly sorry if I scared you."

"So do you think there's something wrong with you Edward?" Carlisle raised his eyebrows in question.

"I'm not too sure."

"Do you feel any different?"

"A little disoriented, but nothing else."

"I don't sense any other vampires in the area. I don't see any either." She suddenly looked sad. "Of course my visions aren't always right," she said sourly.

"Now don't be so hard on yourself dear." Esme was suddenly in the room, her arms around Alice's shoulders.

Carlisle's voice now held authority. "Edward I think you better lie low for a while. We'll say you're sick, so no school."

I thought I would faint after hearing that.

"If that's what you think should be done." I could hear the strain in his voice.

"I really think so. You should probably stay here, inside as well. And Emmett, Jasper and I will go with you when you hunt."

"Yea." Emmett's voice echoed from somewhere upstairs. I hadn't even noticed he and Rosalie had left the room.

Carlisle's face lightened. "Don't worry Edward. We'll figure everything out."

"I know." He gave a fake controlled laugh, his features hard as stone.

His features were still tense as he pulled me onto his sofa. Long moments of silence passed before he exhaled a depressed sigh.

"Hey." My fingers ran aimlessly through his hair as he met my gaze. "It's going to be alright. Carlisle knows what he's doing. We'll find out what's wrong."

"I know he does Bella, but that's not what I'm worried about."

"Well then what are you worried about?"

"You."

"Me?" I tried to hide the shock in my voice.

"With me being on house arrest who's going to watch you like a hawk?"

I snuggled closer to him. "Well I guess I'll just have to go on house arrest too."

Edward snorted a laugh. "Yes. Like that would go over real well with Charlie."

I sighed in defeat. "I guess I'll just have to be extra careful to not write myself off anytime soon."

"Yes I want you to be extremely cautious."

"And what exactly does that entail?"

"No sharp objects, slippery surfaces, stairs, heavy machinery-"

"Ok I get the point." I rolled my eyes for emphasis. "Anything else?"

"Cover yourself in padding and bubble wrap while you're at it." He gave a lopsided grin. "I'm going to miss saving you. Things around here can get pretty boring."

"Oh you don't have to worry about that. It will be like I practically live here. That is, if Charlie doesn't freak out."

He buried his face in my hair. "It's going to be awful not being able to see you all the time."

I stared at his god-like face, sadness washing over me. "No more nighttime visits."

Edward grinned. "Not unless I climb down the trellis, to make my escape. I doubt that would work though, they're going to have a close watch on me."

I frowned at the thought of being away form him. Suddenly, it was as if a light had gone off.

"Edward?"

He lifted his head from where he was lying. "Hmm?"

"I think I have an idea."

A/N: Haha hope you liked another cliffy! I know I love torturing you guys! Thanks so much for all the reviews they always make me smile. I really appreciate all the good things you guys have said. It really helps with encouragement. I do have to apologize for taking sooooo long to update! I know it was an extremely long time and I'm so sorry for that, but now that I'm in school, chapters should come a lot faster (and I really mean it this time:) I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. It's definitely not one of my favorites, but it was very necessary to the plot (another hint) If you guys have any suggestions or ideas about what you think is going on I would love to hear them! Oh and jut to give you a heads up, this story will be coming to a close within the next 5 chapters (I think) and yes, I've already started on a sequel! I hope everyone's summer has been safe and fun!

BTW: New Moon is freaking awesome! Haha just thought I'd mention that. I'm sorry for all the people who haven't read it yet and I have one more question:

IS THERE ANYONE GOING TO THE CINCINNATI SIGNING AT JOSEPH BETH? I'm going and I was just curious if I'd "know" anyone else that was going. Ok that's all… my rambling has gone on too long!

Mucho love to all my awesome reviewers!

Laura


	12. Chapter 12

DISCLAIMER: I don't own it… however I do own Jackson… wink wink

A/N: Greetings! I know, I know. It's been forever since I've updated, shame on me… but here I am with a new chapter and a sense of relief now that I've gotten over some writer's block. And I know I always promise I'll update another chapter soon(I beat myself up over this constantly), but I have a four-day weekend, so I'm really trying to get chapter 13 written. I'm sitting here rocking out to Underoath trying to convince myself that I'll actually post this tonight… Hey what do you know, I'm posting this!

Ok that shall be it for now… now on to chapter 12! Hope you enjoy!

Chapter 12- Apart

"An idea?" Edward looked as perplexed as I thought he would.

"A way for us to be apart."

"And what idea is that?"

"Mono."

"Mono?" Carlisle paced the length of his office, hand tangling through his blonde hair. "I don't know about that, mono is pretty serious." He turned his attention to me. "Bella, it would be hard to fake being that sick."

I shuffled my feet as his words sank in. I was losing. "I could try. And if Charlie takes me to the doctor you could treat me."

"I don't know about this."

"But it would work right?"

He sighed, a question in his eye. "I hate to say this, but Bella, what if you have something to do with Edward's blackout?"

"No. She doesn't have anything to do with that." Edward sounded defensive. Carlisle's words had offended him.

"Edward I think-"

"She has a good plan Carlisle. You could make it work." His voice had taken on a hard edge that made me regret ever saying anything.

"I could. But think about it Edward. You pulverized the Volvo. She could have been harmed. What if she's with you and it happens again? She could be ki-"

"No! I would never let that happen!"

Carlisle placed his hand on Edward's shoulder. "You know I'm right and I'm sorry for that. I just think that you should take all the necessary precautions. You need to stay away form Bella until we fully understand what's going on."

Edward sighed loudly. He had been defeated, and he was furious about it.

"I'll be downstairs. Bella, Alice will take you home here in a little while." He looked back at me, eyes sad. "I'm very sorry. I wish there was something else I could do, but lying to Charlie about your health is not an option. It's not safe for you or Edward, not until we know what's going on."

"I know," I said softly, my eyes drifting to stare at the unseen patterns in the fabric of the carpet. I was too absorbed in my own thoughts to even notice Carlisle had left the room.

Edward wrapped his arms around my waist and placed his chin on my shoulder.

"This sucks."

It sounded odd to hear that coming from his mouth. I turned to face him, noticing a slight sheen to his skin. Behind him I could see the sun gleaming as it peeked out from behind the clouds.

"How long do you think this is going to take," I whispered as I walked towards the window.

"I don't know. I wish I did."

I didn't have to look to know that he was now standing next to me. I leaned against him; his natural frigidness only phasing me slightly as he absentmindedly began to play with my hair.

Finally he broke the silence. "Can I ask you a question?"

I tilted my head back to look up at him. "Sure."

"If you were having nightmares again you'd tell me right?" His voice sounded pleading.

"Of course I would." I paused to replay the statement I had just made in my head. It sounded like the truth. "Why do you ask?"

He mumbled sounding slightly disappointed. "I was just thinking that maybe my blackout and your dreams are connected somehow. But if you haven't had anymore-"

"No I haven't." I held back the urge to breakdown right there and tell him the truth.

He sighed and turned away from the window. "What's wrong with me?"

I didn't answer. I couldn't answer. The question hung thick in the air as I watched him walk towards the door.

"You should probably go."

"I don't want to go." I could feel my bottom lip starting to protrude like a whiny child's.

"I know." He sighed again. "It's the safest thing to do right now. Alice will take care of you not being at school. After she takes you home she'll go back to school and say she took you home before lunch because you were sick. She'll then say that Carlisle came and picked me up and took me to the hospital because I was sick. It will all work out, so don't worry about it."

His words seemed so distant and cold that it made me want to cry. "That's not what I'm worried about." I wrapped my arms around him and he pulled me into him tightly.

"I can't promise you everything will be fine."

"I know."

"But I'm going to try my hardest to find out what's going on. And I'm going to make it right for both our sakes. Ok?"

He stared at me intensely as I nodded and sank into the sea of his golden eyes. I don't know how long our stare remained unbroken.

"You should leave now."

As if like clockwork, Alice appeared in the doorway. "I'm going to start the car." I sighed as she headed back down the stairs.

He grimaced. "Alice told me to tell you to hurry up. I'll walk you out." He gripped my hand tightly as we headed towards the driveway.

He squeezed my hand a little tighter as we stood in front of Alice's car. "Be careful ok?"

"I'll do my best, though I don't think we have any bubble wrap at home."

A faint smile graced his lips. "I'm serious Bella. Don't do anything to jeopardize your life."

"Like what?"

"Your only safe bet is breathing."

I leaned against him feeling my eye brim with tears. "I'm going to miss you."

"Me too. You should really invest in a cell phone." He paused. "Well I guess that could be arranged."

"How?"

"You can have Alice's phone and she'll get a new one. That way I can talk to you without waking Charlie up at 3 a.m."

"3a.m.?"

"Do you honestly think you'll be able to sleep?"

I smiled sheepishly. "No."

He leaned in whispering something I couldn't quite make out before pressing his lips to mine. It seemed as if that moment lasted forever as thoughts flitted frantically through my mind. We were going to be apart. It was then that I realized that he had said "two weeks." I truly hoped that would be all it took. I didn't know if I could bear any longer.

He eyed me, his hand gracefully wiping a tear from my face.

"I love you."

"I love you too."

Panic was bubbling inside of me again. Uncertainty about what was actually happening flooded my thoughts. I tried very hard not to lose it right there in the tiny space of Alice's car. She remained completely silent as I looked down at my hands. They were shaking. Two weeks, I reminded myself. I could handle two weeks, and I could still speak to him.

Alice looked at me, her eyes full of sorrow. I knew she didn't like the idea either. She spoke low, her voice shaking slightly as id she was trying very hard to restrain herself from saying something that she didn't want to say.

"Bella, I'm sorry for what's happening right now, I know it must be really hard, but I think everything's going to turn out all right."

Suddenly I was hopeful. "Did you see something?"

"No." She looked downward as she noted the immediate disappointment on my face.

"I'm sorry Alice."

"It's ok." She smiled lightly. The car grew silent as we drove away from what I had grown to call home. "This has certainly been a strange day."

I knew she was trying to get me to talk, but the lump in my throat and the constant threat of tears restricted it.

A sympathetic smile crossed her lips. "I feel awful about this."

Again, silence from me.

I watched her not watch the road. Her eyes wandered to a large sign with a crow perched atop it pecking curiously at the metal. I suddenly found my voice.

"It's really not that bad." Her head snapped at the sound of my strangled words. "I mean…" I held out my hands as if I was weighing something in each of them. "Two weeks for an eternity, or nothing at all. I'll gladly take the two weeks."

"Well that's a good way to think about it." She was smiling now, a genuine Alice smile.

"It is." I gave a smile of my own as I watched the trees zip by us. The feeling of peace lasted until we pulled into my driveway.

"Oh." Alice's face tensed as she dug under the armrest. "I almost forgot." She held up the tiny flip phone and opened it. Her tiny fingers flew over the keys as she showed me how to make calls, add contacts, and send text messages. I frowned at my lack of knowledge for this kind of technology. She handed the phone to me and I closed it, studying the front.

"Is this a camera?" I poked the little round thing with interest

"Oh, yes." She then showed me how to use it by taking a picture of herself with her tongue out. I was about to get out of the car when she spoke.

"At least you can still speak to him."

"Yea." I paused as a question came to my mind. "Will you be at school?"

"For the first few days yes, I believe so, but Carlisle asked me to start staying home too."

I sighed. After Alice left I'd be all alone.

Alice looked at me. "It will give you a chance to catch up with your other friends."

Friends. The word echoed in my mind with slight disgust. As time went on, they seemed less like friends by the second. I pushed the car door open and Alice caught my arm.

"Remember, it's only two weeks." She smiled and stretched out her arms, wrapping me in a hug. "He said he'd call you after Charlie went to bed." A few tears escaped down my cheek as I approached my house. She watched me open the front door and stuck her head out of the window. "I'm sorry." I nodded in her direction for fear of my voice breaking if I spoke.

I stood in the dark kitchen; everything seemed so cold and lifeless now.

"It won't be that bad, it's only two weeks." I repeated this mantra to myself as I walked up the stairs feeling my feet drag beneath me. I stood in the doorway to my room wondering if his scent lingered on any of my belongings. I sat on my bed and eyed the dark clouds that were quickly covering the sky. I shut my eyes and began to daydream.

Suddenly the tiny phone that I was holding began to ring. My first impulse was to hurl it across the room from surprise. I quickly regained my composure and flipped it open, answering hesitantly.

"Hello?"

There was silence.

"Hello?"

No answer.

"Edward?"

There was no voice, but I could hear a faint scratching noise in the background.

"Who is this?"

The loud click of the receiver made me jump. I shut the phone. Should I call them back and demand to know who it is? Against my better judgement I flipped the phone back open and looked at my recent calls.

There it was. A number that I didn't recognize stared up at me. I pushed the buttons down with apprehensive fingers and waited as it rang. It rang once, and then a voice answered.

"We're sorry. The number you are trying to reach has been disconnected or no longer exists. If you feel you have reached this in error, please hang up and try again."

That's exactly what I did. The same recording blared though the phone as I double-checked to make sure I was dialing the right number. I was. I sighed in annoyance. watching the rain begin to pour out of the sky. Whoever called me did not call back.

I heard the front door open and Charlie shuffled in covered in rain. It splattered to the floor the second he removed his jacket. He eyed me carefully. I stood before him in my pajamas giving him the sickest look I could muster.

"You ok Bells? You look terrible."

"I feel terrible. Alice brought me home right before lunch."

He pressed his hand to my forehead. Quite fatherly of him, but I doubted if he actually knew what he was doing. He pulled his hand away and stared at me. "Well you are awfully pale."

"I started feeling sick this morning."

He paused; a look of odd suspicion crossed his face. "Why didn't Edward bring you home?"

"He's sick."

"Sick how?"

A lump seemed to make its way to my throat then. I didn't want to answer that. I knew I was just digging my hole two feet deeper. "He's got pneumonia."

"Pneumonia?"

"Yea Alice told me this morning. He left right after first period. Carlisle ended up taking him to the emergency room. He won't be at school for a while."

He raised his eyebrows. "I hope that's not what you're getting."

"No dad. I think it's just one of those twenty-four hour things. I'll be ok."

"He sure is sick a lot for having a doctor for a father." He let his eyes drift to the kitchen as if looking for his dinner, which I hadn't made.

"Sorry dad. I'll make your food. Go watch t.v."

"No you're sick. I can manage. Why don't you go lie down?"

"That's a good idea." I started up the stairs.

"Feel better ok?"

"Thanks dad."

I threw myself onto my bed. The clock said 7:13. It was way too early to even think about sleeping and I had already done my homework. I flicked on my computer and waited for it to turn on. I had two emails from Renee and I really didn't feel like replying. I did anyway. I knew it would keep me busy. The first email asked how my week was going, and other various things that held no value to me anymore. The second email asked why I hadn't replied to the first one yet. I smiled. I did miss her. Visiting her over break sounded perfect now.

I began to type a reply, absentmindedly answering her questions with mostly lies, things that would please her. And then I noticed where she had mentioned my "boyfriend." I giggled at the word. I looked over the email, making sure it sounded believable.

_Mom,_

_Sorry I haven't emailed you back; I've had A LOT of homework! School's ok… very school-like. My friends are fine; Mike actually mentioned something about having a party the other day. That sounded pretty fun. Edward and I are good too, but these next few weeks are going to be kind of rough because he's pretty sick with pneumonia. _

_I'll send more later, but right now I have math homework calling my name._

_Love,_

Bella 

I hit the send button and turned off the computer. It was barely eight o'clock. I needed to do something to occupy my time. I stared at the tiny cell phone. He said he would call me later, but I couldn't help but feel anxious to talk to him. I sighed at how pathetic I was, and decided to take a shower.

"No missed calls." I set my phone to silent so Charlie wouldn't hear. I snapped the phone shut with a huff and finished towel drying my hair.

8:43. It felt like time had almost stopped. I watched my alarm clock. The red numbers flickered and changed so quickly that I made a game of trying not to blink so I didn't miss the numbers shifting. It was now almost ten and pitch-black outside. I could feel my hear sink as the painstaking memory that Edward wouldn't be in my room tonight resurfaced. He was right; sleeping was going to be impossible.

I got up and flicked off my light, watching the shadows dance and slither across my walls. I laid down, and as soon as my head hit the pillow I realized how completely restless I was. I rolled over on my side and was practically blinded when my phone lit up. I ignored the blinking blue lights and opened the phone excitedly.

"Hello?"

Silence. I began to grow irritated with whoever this person was.

"Why are you calling me?"

Then there was a noise. It was very quiet, barely distinguishable. I listened closely. It sounded like music. It was something slow, the minor melody sending chills through me.

"Who is this?"

They hung up. I began to feel paranoid. The haunting music filled my mind. I had never heard it before. I held the phone in my hands examining it as if it would sprout a mouth and tell me the answers to my questions.

But it didn't speak. It did however, ring.

"Hello?"

"It's been ten hours."

I sighed in relief at the sound of Edward's voice. "I know I'm bored out of my mind." Suddenly a thought came into my head. Should I tell him about the strange phone calls? Something from inside of me screamed "No!" I decided I had to hold my tongue.

"Emmett said I wasn't allowed to play charades with them because I was too depressing to be around."

I gave a short laugh. "I went all incognito on Charlie. I'm pretending to be sick in bed."

I could practically hear him smiling.

"So what have you done today?"

"Oh nothing really. I saved the world twice and then commenced to boring human things like tedious homework and staring at the clock."

He laughed loudly. It felt so heavenly to be talking to him.

"So is there any information?"

He sighed angrily. "No. Carlisle has been working for hours. He's made loads of phone calls and I think he's been through every book he has. He hasn't found anything. He actually said that he thinks it's a good idea if I stay isolated from everything so starting tomorrow I'm basement bound."

"That's awful."

"I feel like a caged animal. House arrest is not fun."

"And this is only the beginning." I rubbed my forehead with my free hand. All this talk was starting to give me a headache.

"We'll get through it though."

"Yes," I said firmly. What would happen if we didn't get through it?

"You should sleep."

"I'm not tired."

"Yes you are. I saw it in your face today. You haven't slept good in days."

"I don't want to sleep, not without you." I sat up crossing my arms stubbornly.

"Lie back down Bella."

I gawked at the phone, but did what he said.

He began to hum, soft and low. My lullaby. I closed my eyes and listened, the temptation to sleep griping me. My breathing slowed, the beginning of slumber taking over me. The last thing I heard was the beautiful song of his voice.

"I love you."

And then I was dreaming.


	13. Chapter 13

DISCLAIMER: Although I occasionally become delusional and think that Edward is being held captive in my closet as a love slave, I own nothing… It's just wishful thinking. : ) Wait… I own Jack… mwhahahaha…

A/N Ok, I know it's been a very long time since I last updated and I apologize for that. I know excuses won't cover everything but I've been going through some rough patches the last few months… We did statewide testing early, then I worked on my portfolio FOREVER… it was worth 500 points so I was scared sless about failing… And I have to pass that to graduate… Then my Grandpa went into the ICU and I had to drop everything and go out of state- he's ok now, thank goodness. Then a kid in one of my classes was killed in a car wreck (it really freaked everyone out), and my cat died… so yea these last few months have kind of sucked… so I'm sorry I haven't updated but I do have a new chapter, and we are getting very close to the end of this story… and the beginning of the sequel! Woot!

Ps. There will be a play-list!

Chapter 13-A Change of Heart

"How do you feel?"

It was Charlie's head in my doorway at 5:30 this morning.

I thought, "Well dad, my vampire boyfriend didn't climb through my window last night under the cover of darkness, so I slept horrible, thanks for asking." Instead I said "Fine."

He seemed satisfied by this and shut the door, the sound of his boots carrying all the way out of the front door. I listened as the cruiser pulled out of the driveway. I rolled over and grimaced at the clock. The absolute truth was that I felt dreadful, and not because I was sick, unless of course they discovered an illness resulting from boyfriend deficiency. What makes matters worse was that 1. My cell phone battery was dead because I failed to turn it off last night, and 2. I have to go to school today or Charlie will think I'm actually sick and that will result in a doctor's visit.

My attempts to fall asleep were feeble, so I gave up around 5:56 and stared at the ceiling for a good 30 minutes. I decided to take a shower hoping to pass some time. I was in complete mope mode, walking slow and dragging my feet behind me. Edward, my one reason for actually being happy in dismal Forks, was gone. I was too upset to even bother drying my hair or wear anything fashionable.

I pulled put a pair of black yoga pants courtesy of Renee and one of her many hobbies. I was hoping she wasn't counting on me actually doing yoga in them. I would end up as Bella the human pretzel with no hopes of untwisting, and that would definitely not be the highlight of my day. I accompanied the pants with a plain shirt. If I was going to mope properly, I had to be comfortable. I made my way down the stairs dragging my feet. I wondered if I would shock myself if I touched the doorknob.

To my disappointment it didn't work. I tore through the kitchen cabinets trying to find something suitable to eat. I would have eaten breakfast, had Charlie not ravaged all of my stale Pop-tarts. I made a mental note that unless I wanted to start eating cardboard boxes; I needed to go to the grocery store very soon. I then noticed the note Charlie had left me with a fifty-dollar bill attached asking me to go to the grocery. He must not like cardboard either, I thought as I stuffed the fifty in my wallet. I decided to leave early after my stomach growled angrily. There was nothing left for me to do at home.

There were more people at school than I thought there'd be. I got out of my truck and nearly screamed when I noticed Jackson standing right behind me.

He gave an impish smile. "Sorry if I scared you."

"It's ok."

"Listen, I'm really sorry about what happened yesterday." He paused and looked behind him as we headed into the main building, as if he were looking for someone. "Where's Edward?"

I frowned and I could tell Jack noticed. "He's got Pneumonia. He won't be back to school for a few weeks." I sighed.

Jackson's genuinely concerned face produced a sympathetic smile. "I hope he's alright."

"So do I." A question suddenly came to my mind. "How's Mike?"

"His ego or his nose?"

I couldn't help but chuckle.

"He's fine Bella. We'll there was a little bit of blood and his nose is broken."

So that was his definition of "fine?" "So he's really not fine then?"

Jack dropped his eyes. I guess you could say physically he's ok, mentally, he's really pissed."

Just as he said that Mike stormed past us sporting two black eyes and a scowl to match.

I decided to make amends. "Oh mike, I am SO sorry."

"Really Bella?" He snorted before I could answer. "Save it for someone who cares ok?"

He walked into the office slamming the door behind him. All I could do was stare at the door, mouth hanging wide open.

"He really shouldn't be that rude." Jack smiled. "I mean it wasn't your fault."

"Well it could be my fault. I am dating Edward."

"And what's that have to do with Mike?"

"He used to like me."

"Oh… That's why he said, "Cullen's a jerk. He's not good enough for her." He made quotes in the air.

Just then the bell rang. Jack eyed the office and then me. "I'll walk you to English if you want."

"No it's ok."

He looked at me curiously. "You sure?"

"Yes."

He almost looked disappointed, but he managed a smile. "I guess I'll see you at lunch then." He waved as we turned and headed in opposite directions. I was dreading the day ahead of me.

Sitting through school was torture. Without Edward there it seemed as if the day was going to last forever and I was in some freaky time lapse like in that movie "Groundhog Day."

When I approached the lunch table I frowned to notice it was empty. Where was Alice? To my horror I saw that she was sitting with Jessica and the lot of them, including a still brooding Mike who looked very determined to make his broccoli stand on end. I knew it was to keep him from looking at me. Everyone else was glaring back and forth from Alice to Angela, which made me realize that Angela was the one who had invited her to sit there. That was quite brave of you, I thought. At least her heart was in the right place.

Before I sat down next to Alice I also noticed that Jack was sitting quite close to Angela, which brought a smile to my face. As I sat down everyone acknowledged me accept Lauren (as usual) and of course Mike, who was still working diligently on his broccoli forest.

I sighed at his cold behavior. "Mike, listen, I'm…" he held up his hand and that was the end of that conversation. Jack gave me a sympathetic smile, and then turned his concentration on Alice.

"So you're Edward's sister right?"

"Yes. Well sort of… we were adopted."

"Oh that's cool. You must have an interesting family." I was stunned at how comfortable he was talking to her.

"Yeah I really don't think I could have picked anyone better to live with."

A few chairs down I heard Lauren mutter "serial killers" and Alice gave a dark chuckle.

"If you only knew," this comment sent everyone into hysterics except me, and Lauren who obviously thought no one had heard her. Smite me for saying this, but she deserved it.

"Where's Edward?" Jessica asked as she turned away from Mike.

"He has Pneumonia. He won't be back for a few weeks," Alice said as she smiled at me. She knew I was tired of explaining it.

I interjected with "he had a really high fever yesterday," to gauge a reaction from Mike.

"So that's what made him go psycho," he said sarcastically. He was hopeless.

The rest of the day was just as bad. Alice made it even worse when she pulled me into the bathroom after lunch and told me that she was going to have to play sick too because Carlisle wants her at home.

"Just until we find out what's going on." I frowned at this statement. Tomorrow I would be completely alone.

"Oh come on Bella, you have other people to keep you company." She smiled and then held up her index finger. "I just remembered that Edward told me to tell you to call him."

My face fell. "I can't now, the phone's dead. I'm charging it at home."

"Call him when you can, it's kind of important."

"What is it?"

"I think he needs to tell you Bella."

"Why?"

"He just does. It's not my place."

"Fine." I sighed.

"Oh Bella, don't worry, I'll call you too."

"Ok," I said glumly.

She sighed. "Bella, really, come on it will be fine. You'll get to spend time with your other friends. You should go see… what's his name? The one whose father doesn't like us?"

"Jacob."

"Yes, go see Jacob."

"I guess I could." To tell you the truth, I had completely forgotten about Jacob recently and now the guilt was sinking in.

Alice smiled. "See? You have things to do."

"Yeah, I guess." I didn't try to hide the disappointment in my voice.

She looked down at her watch; "We need to get to class." She gave me a kiss on the cheek and rushed out of the bathroom.

I stood for a second more. If I was going to be alone the next two weeks, I would need to find things to keep me busy. Grocery, and maybe even clothes shopping, and I could catch up with Jess and Angela. I could see Jacob and ease my guilt. Maybe things wouldn't be so bad after all.

The first thing I did when I got home was pick up the phone.

"Edward?"

"Today was so awful Bella. You can only play pool against yourself so many times before it gets old."

I smiled at his voice as he spoke again. "So how are you?"

"Wee, I had to sit with everyone today. I'm pretty sure Mike was plotting my demise the entire time."

"Probably mine more than yours."

"True. He was pretty mad, and his nose is terrible."

"Really?" I could here the smugness in his voice.

"Yeah black eyes and all. If he didn't hate me before, he certainly hates me now."

"I'm sorry Bella. I didn't mean for you to get hurt."

"Who said I was hurt? Mike was beginning to really get on my nerves anyway."

"Oh. Anyway, I need to talk to you about something."

"What?"

"Fall break starts next week."

"And?"

"Are you still planning to go see your mom?"

I gasped. I had completely forgotten about that. It seemed like I was forgetting a lot of things lately. "Yes, I'm still planning to go. Why?"

"I don't think it's a wise idea for you to go by yourself."

"I thought I was going to go to Florida by myself anyway."

He sighed and then hesitated with his reply. "I was planning to follow you."

"Why weren't you going to tell me?"

"Because I knew you'd react like this."

"Like what," I asked stubbornly.

"Like you can take care of yourself."

"I can. I mean sure, it would be nice if you went with me, but you don't have to sneak around about it."

"Well I'm not anymore, and it's not like I could go now anyway."

"That's ok Edward I am capable, I don't need anyone to baby-sit me."

"Bella-"

"No. I'm perfectly fine. Let me do something on my own."

"But I don't think it's safe."

"Why?" Ok, so technically I knew this was a dumb question.

"You always seem to get yourself in impossible situations."

"Stop worrying about me ok? I'm a big girl." I was really beginning to grow irritated so I tried another approach. "My tickets are non-refundable."

"I'll pay you back."

"No you won't. I'm going whether you like it or not."

"Please Bella, don't be childish."

That was it.

"Really? Since we seem to be tossing that word around a lot lately, who's really being childish?"

There was brief silence between us.

"I don't see a point in argu-"

"Well I do, and unless you find some catastrophic, end of the world reason I shouldn't go, I'm going. I haven't seen my mother in like six months. I haven't seen the new house. I've never even been to Florida!"

"Come on Bella, you can go when it's safer."

"You mean when you can play watchdog?"

He snorted. "What's gotten into you?"

"I just think I can take care of myself."

"This isn't about Florida is it?"

"Maybe."

"Bella-"

"Listen I have to cook Charlie's dinner." With that I snapped the phone shut angrily. I was going to Florida next week. I had to prove to him that I wasn't as breakable as he thought I was. Maybe then, he'd actually consider doing the one thing he didn't want to do: change me.

At around 8:50 the phone rang again. I was still pretty angry when I answered Edward's call. His voice surprised me.

"Listen I've been thinking. I acted stupid earlier. I shouldn't be so overprotective of you. I just really worry sometimes, maybe more than I should."

"Well I'm glad you've realized that," I said hotly.

"I think you should go to Florida. It still bothers me, but I think it would be good for you to go. Your mother misses you."

"Well I'm glad you see it that way."

He sighed, sounding very tired. "I'm sorry."

"It's alright," I said as a triumphant smile crossed my face.

"I have an idea!" Well he was certainly enthusiastic now. "When my prison life is over you'll still have two days left in Florida. What if I were to fly down and send them with you?"

I almost jumped out of my seat. "That sounds amazing."

"Good." I could almost hear him smiling. "I just need an address."

"Umm…" I began to rustle through my box of old letters. "It's 475 Birch Street, that's in Jacksonville."

"Ok, it's a date then."

At this I laughed, a smile replacing any anger I had felt.

"Bella, I'm really sorry."

"No, it's my fault too. I'm having withdraws. With you, apparently I get cranky."

"I know the feeling." I could then hear noise in the background. "Carlisle needs help with some documents he's filing."

"You have to go?"

"Yes, I'm sorry." He seemed to be saying that a lot tonight.

"It's ok."

"I love you."

"I love you too."

"Hang in there."

"I'm trying." I shut the phone feeling significantly better. The change in his mood and tone of voice was extremely startling. I wondered if anyone in his house had given him a talk. Whoever it was did an impossible task, I thought as I crawled into bed a little after ten o'clock. I had never seen him change his mind so quick, or so willingly. In fact, it was almost sort of strange.

A/N: Icky… I hate writing lots of dialogue... Sorry if this chapter was a little boring, don't worry we're getting to the good stuff I promise. This story should wrap up in the next three chapters or so, and then onto the sequel!! Please review!! Sometimes reviews are the only things that keep me going and I love reading them, and I love all my reviews dearly!! Thanks guys!!!- Laura

Ps. Keep going with those theories… some of you are really close and other not so much. :


	14. Chapter 14

Disclaimer: I don't own any of Stephenie Meyer's genius…though Jackson is my love slave ;)

A/N- So it's been a while. And I am so incredibly sorry that I have procrastinated so long! The good thing is that I have 5 whole months without anything to do because I don't start college until January. So hopefully, this story can find an ending and I can start the sequel! And… There is a play list (consisting of like 34 songs because I couldn't decide which ones I liked better haha)

I hope you guys enjoy this chapter. Thanks to all my loyal readers, I love you guys!

Chapter 14- People in Planes

Ugh. This had to be one of the worst days in Forks I'd seen since I've moved here. It was raining so hard I could barely see the house across the street. My flight was supposed to leave at two, but at the rate it was going, that wasn't likely. I listened to words Alice had spoken to me a few days before bounce around my head.

_You should go see… what's his name? The one whose father doesn't like us?_

I had all my things packed and loaded into Charlie's cruiser, ready as ever to get out of rainy Forks for a few days. I was putting on my jacket when Charlie came into the kitchen eyeing my movements.

"Where ya going Bells?"

"Oh. Do you mind if I go see Jacob. I haven't talked to him in forever."

"Really? No, not at all. Tell Billy I said hello."

"I will dad. I'll be back at noon."

"Kay. Hey Bella, be careful ok? It's pretty nasty out there."

"I will."

My truck groaned to life and I pulled slowly out of the driveway. My windshield wipers pulsated with the down pouring rain as I tried to see the road in front of me. The ride to Jacob's was longer than usual. With the rain sloshing haphazardly against the sides of my truck, I drove incredibly slow, not wanting to chance hydroplaning in my ancient vehicle.

When I pulled into Jacob's driveway an odd feeling hit me. It had been a very long time since I had been to La Push, months since I had seen Jacob. A sense of intruding washed over me, and I suddenly felt bad that I hadn't called ahead of time.

To my relief Jacob didn't mind. As I was getting out of my truck I could see a massive body appear on the front porch.

"Bella!" Jacob waved from the porch and I waved back watching his smile widen.

"Hey Jake! I just thought I'd stop by for a while."

"Bella, it's so good to see you. I haven't seen you in months!"

"I know I'm sorry, things have been hectic lately."

"That's what dad said."

"Billy? What has Charlie been telling him?"

Jacob laughed loudly, happily, and I wondered just what he knew.

"He hasn't said much, just that you and Edward have been having issues and stuff. Of course, I'm sure Charlie likes to say stuff like that to reassure himself."

"What?"

"Oh come on Bells, you know your dad doesn't like Edward. And well, my dad doesn't like him either."

"Yeah, you know I still don't quite get that. Has Billy said any other strange stuff?"

"Not really. But what's this about you and Edward having issues?" He grinned mischievously and it made me think that there was a secret motive behind his question.

"There is nothing going on Jake. Sorry, no juicy stories here." I held up my hands to show that I was telling the truth.

"Aw. Ok. But seriously Bella, if there is stuff going on, you shouldn't let it. You don't deserve to be treated like that."

"Thanks but really, nothing's happening."

There was an awkward silence between us then, both of us slightly miffed with the other. I was relieved when Jacob changed the subject.

"So what brings you here anyway?"

"I just thought I'd visit. I'm actually leaving for Florida this afternoon."

Jacob's eyes looked like they were going to bulge out of his head. "YOU'RE MOVING?"

I laughed at him then, all my annoyance with his dislike for Edward washing away. "No Jake, don't be silly. I'm just going to go visit my mom. I'm only going to be gone for a week."

He sighed, and his shoulders relaxed. "Well that's-uh- that's good. I hope that you have fun." I could tell that his sudden outburst had left him embarrassed.

"Thanks."

"Listen you want something to eat?" The smile had returned to his face as he rose from the living room floor.

"Sure." There was no reason to protest food. I ate the over-micro waved burrito hastily as Jake sat beside me on the floor, having already shoveled down three himself.

"You know Bella, you seem different."

"How so?"

"I don't know. For starters you look like you haven't slept in days."

I chuckled hoping it didn't sound too fake. "I'm fine Jake. Really. I've just been worried about the flight. The weather's had me on edge, and with packing and all things have been a nightmare these past few days."

"Oh. Sorry. I didn't mean anything by it Bella, honest."

"It's ok. So how have you been Jake? Any girls?" At this I nudged him playfully in the side. His face fell though, and I suddenly felt awful for asking.

"Not really. I mean there's this one girl. Well, sort of, but not really, I mean.-"

"Jake. You don't have to tell me if you don't want to."

"No, it's not that. She just hasn't given me an answer yet."

"Really? What's her name?"

"Alexa."

"So you asked her out and she hasn't given you an answer yet?"

"No. She told me she had to think about it." He rolled his eyes and smiled. "Girls are ridiculous."

I looked down at my watch which read 11:38 and stood up. "I need to get going Jake. I told Charlie I'd be home by noon."

"All right." He walked with me to the door. "I'm really glad you stopped by Bella. I've missed talking to you."

"Me too."

"We should hang out more often."

"We should. Oh Jacob, can you tell Billy that Charlie and I said hello?"

"Sure."

"Thanks."

Jacob's face brightened as I stepped off the front porch and into the rain. Before I got into my truck I turned to face Jacob and waved enthusiastically. he returned the gesture and watched as I started the engine. I felt better, lighter now that I had talked to my friend. He was right, we would have to hang out more often. I had never realized how much I missed him until now.

The rain had let up over the past two hours, which made the drive home much easier. It also told me that my flight would leave on time, which only left me two hours to make sure I had everything, and to call Edward one last time before I was in Florida. I walked in the front door and hung up my dripping coat.

"Bell?"

"Yeah, it's me dad."

"Your mother called. She said she wanted you to know that she was cooking you a real dinner."

"Mom cooking?"

"That's what she said."

Renee could cook, I knew that, but she didn't do it very often. I was used to salad and soy products from her many health kicks. But real cooking? This must have been a momentous occasion to constitute real cooking.

"Is everything loaded in the car?"

"Yes, I think so. I need to double check though just to make sure."

"Ok. Just let me know when you're ready to go. We probably need to leave in the next twenty minutes."

I rushed upstairs but it wasn't to look everything over. It was to make a phone call. I flipped open my cell phone waited for Edward to pick up. He didn't. It rang until his voicemail picked up. His voice sounded unnatural on the machine, and I hesitated. It was odd, I had never left him a message before.

"Uh hey it's me. I just wanted to call before I left so I could talk to you. I hope everything's going ok, it's not like you to not answer the phone. Well, I guess I'll go. Call me when you get this ok? I love you."

I shut the phone feeling my spirits fall. I had really wanted to talk to him, to hear his voice before I had to do a whole week far away from him. I trudged down the stairs and yanked my coat off the hook.

"What's with the mood swing?"

There was no sense in lying to him. "Edward didn't pick up his phone."

"Oh. Well I'm sure you'll get a hold of him later."

"Yeah, you're right. Let's go."

I sat in the cruiser feeling slightly better about things. Edward didn't pick up his phone, but it didn't make me mad, only a little worried. The morning I had spent with Jacob had left me feeling good, and nothing could take that away completely. The radio hummed in the background as the rain rapped lightly on the car. It was peaceful to say the least, and I was incredibly grateful for Charlie's lack of communication. It was nice to just sit and watch the trees go by.

The airport was buzzing with people. The delay on a few flights had just lifted, so chaos was rapidly filling the air. As they called for my flight to board I said goodbye to Charlie, promised to call, and hauled my stuffed carry on bag through the terminal.

The plane wasn't crowded yet which made it easy for me to find my seat. It just so happened to be next to an older woman, probably in her late seventies. She smiled at me over her book as I sat down.

"If you don't mind me asking, who are you heading to see?" She had put her book down now and was staring at me intently.

"My mother." I smiled politely and pulled out my headphones when the seatbelt sign lit up.

"Oh that's nice. I'm going to see my granddaughter. She just had a baby. I now have a nine pound great-grandson." She smiled with pride.

"Congratulations."

Once we were in the air I found myself at ease, listening to music and enjoying watching the clouds. Edward had managed to get me a non stop flight, and for that I will always be thankful. I was just about to fall asleep when the woman spoke to me again.

"That certainly is a beautiful necklace."

I hadn't even noticed that I had been playing with it. I let it drop back down to my shirt. "Thanks. It's pretty special to me."

"Well with as red as your face is I can see that." The woman laughed as she pushed her tiny glasses up her nose. "Who gave you that for you blush that way?"

I cleared my throat trying to concentrate on what this person, this stranger had just said.

"I'm sorry dear, I didn't mean to pry. Whoever gave this to you must be pretty important."

"He is."

"Well now, I knew it was about a boy!" She laughed jubilantly as she pulled out a stick of gum. "I remember when I fell in love with my husband. I'd turn as red as a beet with any mention with him."

"What's his name?"

She sighed and her eyes went to some far away place. She smiled. "His name was Mitchell. He passed two years ago."

"Oh, I'm so sorry."

"No, don't worry about it." She smiled warmly. "So who is this boy that's got you in a haze?"

"His name is Edward."

"Nice strong name. You know, you remind me of myself when I was young."

"Er, really?"

"Yes." She smiled again and picked her book back up.

I must have fallen asleep because the next thing I knew, there was a hand gently shaking my shoulder.

"We just touched down. I didn't want to wake you. You look like you were dreaming."

"I was. Thank you."

"You're welcome. Well Bella, it was nice talking to you. I'm glad to have had your company."

"Me too." And in truth, I was. I didn't know much about her other than what she had told me. She was just another face, another stranger, but I'm glad I met her.

I found Renee waiting with Phil by her side. She gave a squeal as I appeared and hurried forward wrapping me in a crushing hug. She smiled at my face and kissed me on the cheek. "It is so good to see you!"

I smiled happily. "It's good to see you too Mom."

"Hey there." Phil had not interfered with Renee's enthusiasm.

"Hi." I gave him a hug and we both smiled at how awkward it was.

"So Bella, you are going to love the house."

"I can't wait."

"Well then let's go!"

She tugged me to the car and threw my bag in the trunk.

"Oh Bella, it even has a place for all my crafts. I swear, it is perfect."

My mind was reeling, and all I could say was "mhm," as I watched the sun and palm trees of Florida drift by.

This time Phil spoke. "The beach is fantastic."

But I couldn't respond. Something hit me then, and realization came crashing down. The woman on the plane, a friendly stranger had called me by my name. The only problem with this was that I never gave it to her. All I could do was watch the lines in the road disappear beneath the car as confusion took over.

A/N: So, that's chapter 14. I'm on a roll and 15 is already in the works. I've decided to go until chapter 17 and then follow it up with an epilogue and then the sequel. I hope you guys enjoyed this. And starting with my playlist, I'm going to give you a taste of what it's like. Here are three songs I've included:

Wonder- Megan McCauley

Falling Away With You- Muse

Beyond the Sun- Shinedown

Make what you want from those songs (I don't think they give anything away ;)

Don't forget to review! 3

Laura


	15. Chapter 15

Disclaimer: I don't own anything by the truly genius Stephenie Meyer. I do however own Jackson ;)

A/N: So this is probably the fastest I have ever posted chapters! Which means my writer's block could possibly be broken. I hope you guys are still enjoying this. Thanks to all my wonderful reviewers!

Chapter 15- Sunlight

Of course I told her my name. How else would she know it? I just got lost in casual conversation and forgot I had told her. This thought kept me until around two a.m. and the fact that Renee had supplied me with a hot fudge sundae didn't help in my effort to sleep either. It was pointless to dwell on thoughts about that. I was in sunny Florida, Edward's imprisonment would be over in three days. Thinking about that put me in much better mood. I rolled over and smothered my face in my pillow. Minutes later I was sleeping.

My first official day there was spent lounging around in my pajamas at my request. I didn't feel like doing anything, but I had promised Mom that Tuesday I would be up for the beach. That night I slept horrible again, and with only a few hours of actual sleep, I woke up to the sound of the television. It was a woman's voice. Multiple women in fact, and I realized Mom must be watching "The View" which meant it was late. I sighed at the fact that all those hours I stayed in bed couldn't have been spent sleeping.

"Morning baby, did you sleep good?"

"Yeah." I don't think she saw through that lie.

"Well I made you some breakfast and after you eat we can do down to the beach if you want."

"That sounds great."

Fresh fruit. Thank God. I haven't had a real breakfast in weeks. I suddenly remembered that I never went grocery shopping for Charlie. The fifty was still wadded up in my pants pocket in the clothes hamper. Now I really felt bad. If I called him, I'm sure he would understand. I called him as soon as I was done eating and told him how sorry I was and just like I had predicted, he wasn't mad. I went back to me room and rummaged through my bag. My bathing suit was staring back at me. Well this will be a sight to see. Bella the friendliest ghost sitting next to the tanned people of Florida. I quickly put it on, concealing myself with shorts and an oversized t shirt. As soon as I walked out into the hallway I regretted it.

"Oh honey, I thought Edward's sister liked to take you shopping."

I scowled at this. I liked my wardrobe. "She does. Most of the stuff I get really isn't beach attire."

"Oh." She smiled at me then. The Renee smile. The smile she used instead of saying anything else to further embarrass herself. I liked that smile, and seeing it made me really realize how much I had missed her.

"Hey Mom, can we go?"

The beach was cluttered. There were children playing in the sand, their leather like parents sunbathing. I found myself feeling really awkward, misplaced, and missing the clouds and rain of Forks. We settled down in the sand on the south end of the beach. This end wasn't as heavily populated, and it was nice to be able to watch the surfers. I laid down on my beach towel and shut my eyes. Total relaxation. This was exactly what I needed. I fell asleep not thinking about anything in particular, but I found myself dreaming. I was in a house. I was standing at the top of the stairs looking down, seeing nothing but darkness at the bottom. I knew I was scared from the way I was breathing, but I didn't know what to be scared of. There was a loud crack and I let out a scream. I sat up quickly. The sun was white hot on my face as I looked around. Renee was next to me looking through a magazine.

"Have a nice nap?"

"Not really. Even with the sun block I think I'm burning. You mind if I go inside?"

"Not at all. I'm was actually going to suggest that we go get something for lunch. What do you think?"

"Fine with me."

We went to a little sandwich shop along the boardwalk. I ate quietly as I watched boats coming into the harbor. Seagulls were whining for our food overhead. I pulled bread from my sandwich and threw it onto the ground in front of us. Three birds were on it in mere seconds. Renee laughed at my fascination.

"You used to love feeding the ducks at the pond. You probably don't remember that."

"Not really." I smiled sheepishly. Why was she being so sentimental?

"You know Bella, you're getting ready to go off to college and I feel like you're becoming a stranger."

"What?"

"I just feel like you're not the same person that left Arizona. You've grown up, sure, but you just seem different."

"I don't feel different," I mumbled picking at turkey hanging from my sandwich.

"I'm not saying it's bad. Things are just going by so fast. I can't believe you're an adult. It's scary."

"Please don't go all mom-ish on me."

"Oh honey I'm not. I'm just saying I wish I could spend more time with you."

"Me too."

"Promise to keep in touch with me more. Maybe call more often?"

"Ok Mom. I will, I promise."

"Good." She straightened up, clearly satisfied with herself. "Now I think we should go to the movies tonight and tomorrow Phil has a game and I was hoping you would be up to going since you've never seen him play."

"Um, yeah, sure. I don't mind going."

"Great!"

For the rest of the day I sat around watching TV. I once again tried to call Edward, but he didn't pick up. Now it was just plain annoying. Was he mad at me even after he had said he wasn't? I really didn't know now. Six-thirty rolled around and we went down to the movie theater.

"What do you want to see?"

I hadn't thought about that. "How about that one about the assassin?"

"Really?"

I sighed. This is usually the way our movie nights went. "What do you want to see?"

"Well I was thinking maybe the one about the monster that falls in love with the human."

At this I almost choked on my gum. I tried to hide my laughter when she shot me a look of question.

"That sounds good." I managed to get it out as soon as we got to the ticker booth.

The movie was bad. Really bad. But I didn't care. Renee was enjoying it, and that was all that mattered. About halfway through the movie I got up to get water, leaving the screaming half-dolphin man monster behind me. The lobby was pretty much deserted except for the people at the counters.

"Just water." He handed me a cup and pointed at the water fountain. I bent down and first took a drink out of it before filling my cup. My head dipped down and the cool water hit my lips. It was nice, but I had the feeling that someone was behind me. I didn't want to make anyone wait. I stood up and turned. No one was there. Strange, I thought as I filled my cup. I hurried back to my seat, the feeling of being watched not leaving me.

I felt better walking out to the car. The feeling of being followed had left me. I yawned as I sat in the car.

"So that was a good movie huh?"

"Yeah. Pretty good."

I wasn't in the mood to tell her that the movie was awful. Phil was already at the house when we got back.

"Have fun?"

I gave the best smile I could. "Lots. I can't wait to go to the game tomorrow."

Phil gave a triumphant laugh. "You should be. We're gonna smoke 'em!"

I nodded with a yawn and walked to my room.

I tossed and turned until midnight, when I finally decided to give up. The phone rang a few times, and finally, someone answered.

"Hello?"

"Edward? Thank God. Why haven't you been answering?"

"Who is this?"

That's when I realized it wasn't Edward.

The voice spoke again. "Hello? Listen I think you have the wrong number."

"Sorry." I closed the phone, confusion flooding my brain. What was going on? Dread was begining to grip me. Was there someone after me? Was it one of James's group?

Or was it just my imagination? Maybe I had dialed wrong. I held down the button he was on for speed dial and waited.

"Hello?" The unfamiliar voice answered again. Without a word I closed the phone. Had he changed his number? What was this all about? There was no way he was doing this to make me angry. Edward wasn't the type to get revenge like that was he?

I sat on my bed until the sun came up, this not sleeping thing was making a regular appearance. It was only seven-thirty so I tried to sleep for a little while but failed. I got up and showered, taking as much time as I could. By the time I started down the stairs it was almost nine. Phil stood by the couch, newspaper in hand.

"You know, this place reminds me a lot of Charlie's house."

"Really?" He smiled. Maybe that wasn't exactly the right thing to say to your new step-father.

"Bella! Come eat. Phil has to be out of here in half an hour. The game starts at noon."

I shuffled into the kitchen and sat down. Once again, a good breakfast. Her cooking skills had improved. I sat through her talking about the baseball game. I had never been one for sports, but if going made her happy, I would talk about baseball all day.

We loaded up the car and headed to the baseball field. It was incredibly hot outside, and I knew this afternoon was going to be miserable. Once we found our seats I went to find a bathroom. There were people everywhere and I hoped I didn't get lost on the way back into the stadium. I must have not been paying attention because when I walked out of the bathroom I smacked right into someone tall. I looked up to see a man staring back at me, his yellow baseball cap not doing his already sunburned face any good. He did not smile when I apologized, but rather he frowned and kept walking.

Luckily I found my seat ok and shortly after, the game started. I didn't quite understand what was going on so when everyone else yelled, I yelled too hoping that I was cheering for the right team. When someone on the Suns got a homerun Renee was on her feet, dragging me up with her. I craned my neck to see the person running around the bases, but instead caught sight of a yellow baseball cap watching me. Our eyes locked for a split second and a shiver went through me. I sat down quickly trying not to get sick.

"Bella, what's wrong?"

"I just feel sick. I think maybe I've had too much sun."

I sat thought the rest of the game in thought. Who was he? Who was that woman on the plane? Was there really someone following me in the movie theater? My thoughts were broken by the last announcement of the end score. Phil's team had won.

I rode home in silence, the sick feeling still creeping around my insides.

"Bella are you ok?" Phil's voice reached me in the backseat.

"She's had too much sun."

"Hope you feel better."

"Thanks."

But I didn't. As soon as we got home I threw up. Renee sat on the edge of the bathtub pressing a cold rag to my forehead. All the paranoia had made me sick. I felt terrible.

"I really hope you don't have sun poisoning."

"No, I don't think it's that," I managed to say weakly as I looked up at her worried expression.

Her face scrutinized mine for a while and then she sighed. "Bella, tell me you're not pregnant."

I almost fell over. I gave a sickly laugh as I wiped sweat from the back of my neck. "Are you kidding? No mom, I haven't even done anything."

She gave a nervous laugh. "I think I knew that. I just wanted to be sure."

"Thanks for trusting me."

"Oh you know it's not that Bella. It's just that I was about your age when I had you. I don't want it to happen to you. You have so much more of a future ahead of you than I did."

"Mom-"

"No just listen. I want you to really live before you settle down."

She was beginning to sound like Edward. "I will Mom. I'll wait until the time is right. Trust me on that one."

"Ok." She smile sympathetically. "Maybe I should take you to our doctor tomorrow."

"No. Don't worry. I just need to rest."

She frowned a little. "Phil is off tomorrow and we were planning to go out. Will you be ok by yourself?"

I managed to smile. "I'll be fine. I can always call if I need you."

"Ok honey." She helped me to bed. Once she was out of the room my head began to spin. Who were these people? I pulled the covers up to my neck and stared at the ceiling. I had doubted it before, but now there was no doubt in my mind. Something was going on. If I didn't get a hold of Edward soon, I had the feeling that something was going to happen.

A/N: So that's 15! And I have decided that the next chapter is going to be what you all have been waiting for! Muwhahaha XD So we will end with chapter 17, followed by the epilogue, and then the playlist.

Don't forget to review!

3

Laura


End file.
